A True Bloodline
by MikeJV37
Summary: A series of events at his birth saves his mother and unlocks a long forgotten Bloodline in him. power/smart Naruto, Naruto harem, rated for language, violence and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

A True BloodLine

Ch 1: Born in Blood

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: This fic is a challenge from 'BloodLord Uzumaki' posted on his profile. No one has accepted it in 3 years, I just saw it and I've wanted to do a Naruto fic like this, so I took it up. Hopefully my ideas are original for what I do with it. Please R&R

-

----Kyuubi Attack, Konoha Hospital----

"Push Kushina.... just one more!!" Tsunade yelled.

Kushina screamed and gave everything she had left for a final push.

Tsunade smiled a minute later. "You have a son.... scalpel!" Tsunade said and held out her left hand, a moment later she grabbed the scalpel, but didn't even notice she cut her index finger. She cut the umbilical cord gave him a quick wipedown with a towel and a gentle swat on the butt, a moment later he cried, making her smile.

As Tsunade was changing her grip to move up and hand him to Kushina, like the other people in the room, she failed to notice a single drop of her blood fly from her moving hand, and by sheer chance, or maybe fate, went into the newborn blonde boy's mouth, making him smile.

Tsunade handed the baby to Kushina. "Here's your son Kushina-chan... do you have a name for him?"

Kushina smiled as only a new mother could as she accepted her newborn son. "Hai...." She said tiredly. "We decided to name him after a character in one of Jiraiya's books.... and don't look at me like that Tsunade..... his name is Naruto."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head a moment. "Okay, fine.... I can live with that, especially if he's anything like you were as a kid."

At that moment Minato appreared in a yellow flash, the concern on his face was replaced by a huge grin as he saw Kushina.

"Say hello to your son Naruto, Minato-kun.." Kushina said.

A monstrous roar suddenly echoed throughout the Hospital from outside.

Minato stepped up to the bed, kissed Kushina on the lips briefly but paasionately and looked at his new son. "He's adorable, he even has my hair and eyes...." Minato said tenderly, then swallowed nervously. "Kyuubi is attacking Konoha, nothing we've tried has any effect, within minutes it'll reach the walls and then thousands will die."

"Can't you do anything Minato-kun, I'm still too weak to be moved.... please, I don't want our son to die, there must be something you can do." Kushina said, slightly paniced.

Minato nodded sadly. "There is one jutsu I can use that'll work, but to use it I must sacrifice my life." Minato said sadly.

"I'll do it then, tell me what..." Tsunade said strongly.

"No, Baa-chan, there isn't time to show you.... and there's something else.... I'll need Naruto." Minato said and saw the shock and horror on Tsunade and Kushina's faces, it tore him apart but there was no other way. "The only way to stop Kyuubi.... is to seal it insde Naruto, only a newborn's undeveloped chakra coils will work, there's no other way. I'm truely sorry, but I will not ask anyone else to make this sacrifice, but I know he'll be loved with you and Baa-chan raising him." Minato said, his voice calm but still filled with heart-wrenched sadness.

Kushina hugged baby Naruto to her chest, tears streaming down her face. It went against everything she was, and she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, but she knew Minato better than anyone, he wouldn't ask if there was any other way. She kissed Naruto on the forehead, and gave Minato an absolutely stone cold glare that would of made Kyuubi cringe in fear. "You swear to me Minato Namikaze, on everything you love, that this will work and I'll get our son back, or I swear to Kami I'll hunt you down in the afterlife and drag you back here so I can kick your ass all over Fire Country!" Kushina said powerfully.

Tsunade flinched, even she was impressed by that.

"I promise." Minata said, then sadly accepted baby Naruto, and gave Kushina a VERY passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll love you forever Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." He said, then vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade took Kushina's hand as her friend broke down in a torrent of tears. "Jiraiya will be with him, he'll bring Naruto back.... he won't dare risk having both of us chasing his perverted old ass, he knows we'd do worse than kill him if he let something happen to your son."

Kushina nodded and laughed a moment, despite her tears. "Minato-kun won't fail.... he's never broken a promise to me, you know how he is."

Tsunade nodded. "Minato doesn't know how to fail, if there's anyone in the world that can pull this off, its him. You rest, I'm going to check on Shizune and get Naruto registered." Tsunade said and turned to the nurse, the only other person in the room. "Take her back to her room, no one is to enter her room but me or Shizune. If anyone disturbs her rest before I clear her in the morning, they'll have to deal with me.... and I won't be in a good mood. Understood?" Tsunade said in a deathly cold voice. "Then you and I will have a little talk."

The nurse cringed in fear, she'd never seen fury like that in anyone, yet still restrained. "H,h,h,hai Tsunade."

Tsunade left the room.

----3 Minutes Later, Outside Konoha----

Standing on Gamabunta's head, Minato was finishing the hand signs. "When its done, you better get Naruto back to Kushina or you'll have her and Tsunade after you."

Jiraiya cringed at the thought. "Hai.... goodbye Minato." Jiraiya said sadly, then watched Minato finish his jutsu, a moment later Kyuubi froze, let out a blood curdling roar of agony then exploded. When the air cleared a few moments later he looked and saw Minato was dead and there was a seal on Naruto's stomach more intricate than any he'd ever seen before. It glowed a moment then faded away. Sighing sadly Jiraiya scooped up baby Naruto. "Take us back Bunta, I have some good and bad news to relay."

"**I'll miss him. Whats the kid's name?**" Gamabunta asked sadly.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Gamabunta made a mental note of it for the future, then turned and leapt back toward Konoha.

----2 Minutes Later, Konoha Hospital, Kushina's Room----

"With you both dead Root will raise your demon brat as Konoha's ultimate weapon!" The ANBU said struggling with Kushina who was holding his wrists, but he was overpowering her quickly.

The kunai was moving toward her chest about an inch every 3 seconds, she had maybe 10 sconds to live. She was using every ounce of strength she had but knew in her condition it wasn't enough, even for an elite Jounin of Whirlpool and last member of the Uzumaki Clan. A tear ran down each cheek, she knew she wouldn't see her son grow up. It was something she hadn't done since she was a kid, and it would drain her remaining strength, but it was her only chance of survival. She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer, then sucked in as much as she could and screamed from the very botttom of her soul.

As the kunai pierced her left breast over her heart the door and surrounding wall exploded into the hallway.

The root ANBU instantly looked towared the door, despite a lifetime of conditioning to not panic, to feel no fear.... what he saw terrified him to his core.... Tsunade Senju,, Greanddaughter of the First and Second Hokages, one of the Legendary Sannin, the greatest med nin in the world, feared for her unequalled strength..... was staring at him in an absolute rage.

CRACK!!!

CRASH!!!!

"CHECK ON KUSHINA!" Tsunade roared, jumped Kushina's bed then leapt out the hole where the wall used to be.

Shizune bit her bottom lip nervously, then ran to the bedside as she flashed through the hand signs for a healing jutsu.

Tsunade landed from her jump a block away, about 10' from the ANBU, his mask shattered, as was his jaw, lying dazed in a heap in the street. Her impact left a shallow 6' crater. She was quickly at his side, grabbed his collar with her left and yanked him off his feet. "WHO SENT YOU TO KILL HER?" Tsunade ROARED in his face with pure rage.

Surrounding windows shattered.

He shook his head no.

Tsunade grabbed his left upper arm in her right hand, and crushed the bone into millions of tiny shards. "There are over a hundred bones in the body, that was one." Tsunade said in a cold, sadistic voice, her mind and emotions now focuced on a single task.

He screamed in agony, but shook his head again.

"You had your chance to do this the easy way." Tsunade said in that same voice, then with her free hand reached down and grabbed his balls. '"I hope you got laid recently, because it'll never happen again."

His eyes got as big as saucers. He weighed his options at lightning speed and made his choice. "Danzo, Root wants the demon brat for a weapon!" He said as best he could with a shattered jaw.

Luckily for him Tsunade understod him, despite how unintelligible it would sound to anyone else.

Just then 6 ANBU appeared, 1 of them a woman with long purple hair to her waist, the leader a thin man a little taller than her with spikey silver hair, she recognized both immediately. "This garbage is a member of Root, he just tried to murder Kushina in her hospital bed under Danzo's orders, take him to Ibiki and tell that scar-faced sadist I want a full confession no matter what it takes."

The silver-haired ANBU in the Wolf mask twiched as 1 hand went to his weapon pouch.

"And I want him alive no matter what." Tsunade comanded, turned around and ran towards the Hospital at top speed.

"Take him to Ibiki, I'm going to the Hospital." The silver-haired Jounin said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

----1 Minute Later, Hospital, Kushina's Room----

Tsunade leapt into the room through the open side of the room, visibly a little paniced. "Is Kushina-chan okay?".

"I'm fine you overdeveloped lush, Shizune healed me good as new, I won't even have a scar. I'm lucky I have big boobs.... but if I was built like you his kunai never could of reached my heart and I'd of killed him instead of fighting. Now give me a hug before I pass out you crazy bitch." Kushina said with a tired smile.

Smiling happily Tsunade ran over and hugged her old friend. "I hate this damn village, but there's no way I'm leaving you to raise my Godson alone."

There was a huge crash from just outside, and a moment later Jiraiya jumped in through the huge hole in the wall. "I think someone lost this, you women have to be more careful."

Kushina gasped loudly and held out her arms. "Lemme see him!"

Jiraiya walked over and handed Naruto to her as his face went solemn. "Everything went as planned.... he's dead." Jiraiya said sadly.

"I should flatten you for that Jiraiya.... but a Root ANBU just tried to kill Kushina." Tsunade said seriously.

"So that was your chakra I felt.... I take it he didn't get away?" Jiraiya said.

"No he didn't.... but I didn't kill him, I did worse, I sent him to Ibiki for a full confession." Tsunade said.

"He was better off with you." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Everyone half surpressed a laugh.

Tsunade saw his glance. "It was that bastard Danzo, he ordered it.... that dried up son of a bitch just tried to kill Kushina and turn our Godson into some mindless weapon, care to join me for some.... fun?" Tsunade asked with a sadistic smile and cracked her knuckles.

Jiraiya knew Tsunade very well, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "You know how I feel about the old days.... but in this case I'll make an exception. Council Chambers?"

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll guard Kushina."

Everyone turned to the doorway and smiled, especially Kushina.

"Good to see you again Kakashi-kun." Kushina said with a tired smile, her eyes half closed.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at each other, no one got by Kakashi, especially if it was personal, and in this case it was. They nodded to him and leapt out the hole in the wall.

"We need to move her to another room." Shizune said.

----8 minutes Later, Council Chambers----.

The huge double doors crashed to the floor, knocked off the hinges, standing in the doorway was a very angry Tsunade with her right fist still extended, to her left was Jiraiya, also very angry, which for him was very rare.

"I take it you have a good reason for this Tsunade?" Sarutobi said, as he was presiding over the meeting.

"DAMN right I do!" Tsunade said then stormed in stopping center room, her ki filling the room..

The civilian half of the Council was ready to run from the room screaming in terror.

"You've heard about Minato I assume?" Tsunade asked, not surprised when everyone nodded.

Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's shoulder when he saw Damzo smile and she tensed up further. "Not yet, I'll handle this." Jiraiya said calmly, though he wasn't actually calm. "We just came from the Hospital, an assassin just attacked Kushina Uzumaki, a personal guest of The Fourth Hokage."

"She was an outsider and a whore trying to infiltrate Kohona through seduction of out former Hokage, she deserved to die, and we know Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his bastard son, he must be turned over to Root immediately. The asassin is dead I assume, then we'll never know who hired him." Danzo said calmly.

'_Bastard is good, I'll give him that, he probably has a speech ready for anything he thinks will happen._' Jiraiya thought, then inwardly smiled. He glanced at Tsunade, and was very impressed she was able to restrain herself, but he also knew she was on the edge of losing it. Jiraiya smiled. "I didn't say Kushina was dead."

Gasps filled the room.

Jiraiya saw Danzo's calm expression crack. "As for the assassin, he's having a talk with Ibiki as we speak.... he's doing his best anyway, unfortunately he was badly injured before he was arrested."

"How badly injured?" Danzo asked, a very subtle nervous inflection in his voice.

"I shattered his left arm, his jaw, and probably broke some ribs when I kocked him through the Hospital wall.... he landed in the street a block away." Tsunade said with a sadistic smile, obviously proud of herself and doing nothing to hide that fact.

"And we know who hired the assassin, he told Kushina and Tsunade.... it was a Root ANBU, which you're in charge of!" Jiraiya said and pointed to Danzo.

Tsunade suddenly exploded from her spot, flashing through hand signs at a speed that defied description. "LIVING COFFIN!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed Danzo's face with her right hand, now glowing with green chakra.

Danzo screamed in pure agony as his entire body violently shook.

Tsunade released him about 10 seconds later and he slumped limply in his chair. She looked down at him with a HUGE smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Tsunade, what did you do to him?" Sarutobi asked calmly, but some shock showed on his face.

"That was a special medical jutsu I created years ago, I didn't kill him.... that's too good for him. Before her son was born Minato and Kushina named me Godmother of her child, whicj makes her family. Have you heard of the Uzumaki Blood Oath?"Tsunade asked.

Sarutobi nodded and sighed. "I see.... so what did you do to him?"

"I locked him in an endless nightmare and supressed his consciousness so deeply into his mind he can never be recovered. There is no counter to this jutsu, I created it specially to be unbreakable by anyone. Physically he's alive, but for all intends and purposes.... he's brain dead." Tsunade said.

"I want the Council to know that I was named Godfather of thier child, and if anyone else wants to try anything, Kushina was legally married to Minato last year, the wedding was witnessed by me, Tsunade, and makes their son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the Namikaze Clan Estate, as well as the Uzumaki Clan from Whirlpool, which Kushina, and now Naruto, are the only living members." Jiraiya said.

"Any objections to making this public record?" Sarutobi asked.

Most of the Council was stunned by this, the civilian portion whispered among themselves a moment.

"No objections." The civilian Council leader said.

"No objections." Hiashi said for the Clan Heads.

"We must find a new Hokage as soon as possible." A elder female Civilian Council member said.

"Forget it, I'm not the right person for the job." Jiraiya said.

"Anyone that even suggests my name I'll kill." Tsunade said coldly.

"I'll be Hokage again until a replacement can be found." Sarutobi said, then summoned 2 ANBU. "Take Danzo to ANBU Headquarters and put him in Section Eight. If that's all.... dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"Come on Tsunade, let's get a drink, I'm buying." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's eyebrows went up in surprise, then she smiled. "I can't pass this up, you're on." Tsunade said then followed Jiraiya out.

----1 Week Later, Namikaze Estate----

Kushina smiled as she watched the second scariest Kunoichi in Konoha, a woman that was surpassed in battle fierceness and strength of will only by Tsunade, making THE most adorable little puppy sounds and faces as she tickled Naruto's chin with her fingers, which made him smile.

"I'll be wight back widdle Naruto-paru." Tsume Inuzuka said in a soft childish voice, then turned and in a blur of speed crossed the large room and had the claw-like nails of her right hand dug into Asuma's balls as she squeezed rather hard. "Laugh at me again and I'll forget who your father is, understood?" Tsume said coldly, her large fangs bared menacingly, then lifted Asuma up on his toes.

Asuma nodded immediately.

Tsume released and walked back to Kushina.

"I told you not to laugh at her." Kakashi said calmly, but inside was laughing his ass off.

Cough Cough "I'll listen to you next time, her ears are as sharp as her nose." Asuma said, wincing slightly.

"Not as sharp as her claws though." Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask, then dodged a punch from Asuma.

Kushina giggled, she watched the scene from across the room. She turned to her left, baby Naruto cradled in that arm, and smiled.

"May I hold him?" Hanna Hyuuga asked happily.

Hiashi and Hizashi glanced at each other.

"Of course,, when are you due?" Kushina said then gently handed Naruto to her.

"About two months.".Hanna said. "You're just soo adorable I can't stand it." Hanna cooed at Naruto.

"We're ssorry for your lose, we'll miss him as well. If there's anything we can do for you or your son, just ask." Hiashi said.

"I insist, he was one of the few outside the Clan to attend my wedding." Hanna said.

"Thank you." Kushina said and bowed her head a moment.

"Are the whisker marks on his cheeks from...." Hanna asked.

"Hai, otherwise he's healthy." Kushina said.

"May I check him?" Hanna asked, smiled when Kushina nodded, then activated her Byakuugan without a word or hand sign and looked closely at baby Naruto in her arms for a few moments, then gasped and deactivated it.

"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked slightly nervous.

"His chakra coils are as large as a seasoned Genin's, and he has a second set or red chakra coils that are slightly larger.....it's only been a week, he shouldn't be this developed yet, even being what he is." Hanna said.

Kushina didn't know what to say, Jiraiya had told her this would happen, that he'd have huge chakra reserves and larger chakra coils than normal, but not to this extent this early. She scanned the room then waved over Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Both were at her side a moment later, they could see the concern on her face from across the room.

"Tell them what you just told me Hanna." Kushina said.

-

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A True BloodLine

Ch 2: Blood Lines

By: MikeJV37

-

----Aug 3, 11:43 AM, Namikaze Estate, Training Area 1----

Naruto: age 5

Standing outside of the 12' circle in her black battlesuit, minus the red armor plating, right arm bare and holding a wooden sword, her waist length red hair in a ponytail, she smiled at her opponent in the center of the circle. "One more time, and trust your instincts you only get one strike, be sure only hit the real me." Kushina said then made the hand sign. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

9 more Kushina's appeared around the circle and all 10 began running around it at blinding speed.

Standing 20' away Tsunade watched intently. Naruto was in his normal sleeveless black shirt, black wristbands, black pants and shinobi sandles, all thinly trimmed in red, and holding a wooden sword with both hands. She was still impresed at how calm and focused he was, especially since they'd been doing this for almost 4 hours and she'd struck him dozens of times. He was so close to completing Kushina's latest exercise she could feel it. She'd seen the pattern Kushina was currently using that morning and knew he had to have it nearly figured out. Right on time the first attack came, Kushina attacked with a horizontal slash from his left that he ducked, then immediately raised his sword overhead, pointing behind him to block the second attack then leapt back 4' to avoid an overhead slash from the third Kushina, holding it in front of his face, then dropped into a split and tilted his head to the right an inch to avoid a thrust from behind that had aimed at his chest then smiled as he'd also flipped it upsidedown with his lower left hand as the pivot, regrabbed it as he thrust the point of the wooden blade up behind himself and struck the fourth Kushina directly between her large breasts with an audible 'thunk'.

"Am I a Shadow Clone or the original?" That Kushina asked calmly, no emotion in her voice.

"The original." Naruto said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, you match the others in every way, including smell, but there's one thing you can't hide that I first noticed last time." Naruto said.

Tsunade let out a quiet sigh, she'd been expecting something new to happen very soon..

"And what might that be?" Kushina asked, still in the same position she was when Naruto's blade struck her, and was still pressed into her chest..

"I can feel your blood, the others don't have it." Naruto said calmly.

Kushina was only slightly surprised, in the last year he developed several very unusal abilities not related to Kyuubi. Tsunade had finally found a reference to some of the abilities Naruto was displaying. With help from Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi they knew it was a Bloodline-Limit of some kind, but the only term that applied hadn't been used in thousands of years.... vampire. "Right." Kushina said, stood and dispelled her clones.

Naruto pulled off his blindfold, stood, turned, gave her a bow, then smiled, jumped up and hugged her.

Kushina smiled, caught him and returned his hug with several kisses. "I'm so proud of you Naru-kun."

Naruto leaned back so he could see her face. "Proud enough to make me your special ramen?" Naruto asked only a little excited.

"I guess.... go get cleaned up for lunch, then we're going to have a serious talk about this new ability." Kushina said, the last part seriously.

Naruto hopped down and nodded. "Hai.... Kaa-sensei."

"Our training is over for the day, call me Kaa-san, or at least mom.... smart ass." Kushina said with a smirk.

"Hai....kooshy-san." Naruto said then turned and ran off.

Kushina clenched her jaw a few moments as Tsunade got close, giggling..

"He'll be gone another five days, you'll have to wait." Tsunade said.

Kushina nodded. "One of these days I'm going to castrate that son of a bitch for telling Naruto that story." Kushina said.

"He spends most of his time training, you can't blame him for wanting to have a little fun occationally. I promised not to tell him, not Jiraiya.... and do I need to remind you what you were like at his age?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Kushina tensed up a moment then sighed and slumped. "Point taken, if I had half his ability when I was five I'd of been a real terror, I could of pranked anyone in Whirlpool and gotten away with it.".

"Besides, you get off easy Kushina-chan, you know what he calls me." Tsunade said. and cringed slightly. "I'm still not fond of hearing him call me Baa-chan, but it beats the hell of the other nickname, at least he only does it one day a year, and I had to bribe him to get that." Tsunade said..

Kushina giggled a moment. "You have any of that sake left in your room?"

"Yeah, half a bottle." Tsunade said.

"I'll split it with you over lunch." Kushina said.

Tsunade smiled, nodded and saw the subtle shift on Kushina's face. "And don't bother asking me what that bribe was, I won't tell you." Tsunade said. '_I don't want you cutting any of my favorite body parts off either._' Tsunade thought.

----Sept 1, 7:35 AM----

Naruto: age 6

Naruto crossed the Main Hall to the front door where his mother, Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei were standing, all with a smile. He knew what was coming, but since they were at home he didn't mind. He stopped in front of his mom, put down his bag and held out his arms for her. As he predicted she picked him up, hugged him tightly and went all whimpery about her baby leaving home. "Mom, you are so predictable sometimes.... but at least you did it here instead of the Academy Main Gate... you'd ruin my image." Naruto said sounding like a teenager, but when you're as smart as he was that was expected. '_I wonder if Shikamaru goes through this with his mom? Kami I wish I was stupid sometimes! Well that's what I get for being a genious wth an overprotective mother.... but I wouldn't want her any other way._' Naruto thought and smiled.

"I know, but I can't help it.... just remember what I said about your katana, be very careful if you use your abilities.... and I don't need to remind you what could happen if you use your red chakra in public." Kushina said seriously.

Naruto nodded. "I do, and I shouldn't need it at all.... compared to training under you, Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei this'll be easy." Naruto said and gave her a big smile.

"Smart ass.... just be good." Kushina said.

Naruto smirked and nodded, then moved to Tsunade.

Tsunade got down on her right knee so she was at his level. "We know you've got a temper like your mother and I, and you'll be the strongest thanks to my training, don't let either get out of control, and if you ise any of those abilites on anyone without a very good reason...." Tsunade said and glared at him a mment. "Make us proud, show'em how great you are and don't show off.... much." Tsunade said, the last word quietly.

Naruto nodded when she glared at him, then smiled briefly before he hugged her. As usual he felt a small rush of power.

Kushina sighed quietly and rolled her eyes at Tsunade. She'd heard Tsunade say 'much, and that they knew she had.

"She rolled her eyes at me didn't she?" Tsunade asked, and smirked when Naruto nodded.

Naruto moved to Jiraiya, who was even more predictable to him than , he knew what Jiraiya was going to say almost word-for-word.

"You'll be top student without even trying.... I want you to make me proud and be a ladykiler like me and your father...." Jiraiya said and flinched when he heard her cough. "Well, like your father before he met your beautiful forgiving mother." Jiraiya said, the last line slightly nervous then smiled at Kushina who gave him a glare.

"I'll make plenty of new friends." Naruto said, then winked at Jiraiya with his right eye so his mom and Tsunade wouldn't see him. "I better get going, I'm meeting my squad at the Academy Gate." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You and your squad better not cause any trouble or you won't see them for a month." Kushina said.

Tsunade smirked as she held in her laughter.

Naruto nodded, picked up his bag and took off for the Main Gate of the Estate.

Kushina waited until he was clear. "Did it happen again?"

Tsunade nodded. '_I think I know why now, but you aren't ready to hear it._' tsunade thought.

----7:45 AM, Academy Front Gate----

Naruto walked through the Front Gate, ignoring the other kids and parents for the most part, and stopped a moment to scan the courtyard. He had his usual black outfit on, with 2 exceptions. The first, and most obvious, was his new jacket he'd found waiting for him on the back of his usual chair that morning when he entered the dining room for breakfast. It was black and sleeveless with red trim, a large red swirl dominated the upper back, the shoulders had red fringes webbed with the same armored mesh many older shinobi wore, like his favorite aunt, Anko. You couldn't see it, but the jacket had several layers of the armored mesh woven into it and was reinforced with several powerful seals by Jiraiya. He had on 3" wide, half inch thick, black metal wrist bands and fingerless, armored, black, shinobi gloves. The other change was sticking out the collar behind his head and right shoulder, the hilt and handle of his new katana. His bag hung at his left side. filled with his books and various supplies, not counting the 2 pouches on his belt..Findng his squad, the friends he'd grown up with, he headed over to them, his face calm as always.

First to jump up and greet him, as usual, was Tenten. "I love your new jacket.... (squeal) is that a new katana?" Tenten said excitedly.

"Good morning to you to Tenten." Naruto said dryly.

Tenten blushed slightly. "Sorry, good morning Naruto-kun." Tenten said.

Naruto chuckled as the other 2 girls got close. "You can see it later Tenten, I promise." Naruto said then gave her a quick hug when she pouted sadly. "Morning Hinata-chan, Ino-chan.... what do you say Ino?"

Ino walked up close and circled him, pausing a few times to examine the jacket. "Doesn't look right, maybe a nice bright orange." Ino said seriously.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "You better be joking you know what everyone will see hanging from the flagpole."

Ino swallowed nervously. "I was. I love your new jacket, we'll definitely set the standard. That's some of Hotaru's best work, I love the back, and those red fringes just make it pop, very cool!" Ino said happily, not trying to think about her undergarment hanging from the flagpole.

"I agree with Ino-chan, I love your new jacket Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Cool jacket, subtle and effecient, I'd expect nothing less. We have time for a game of Shogi if you don't mind some humiliation first thing in the morning." Shikamaru said casually.

Choji laughed then munched some chips.

"You remind me of father's beetles." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

Ino shuttered a moment. "Don't compare Naruto to your bugs Shino.... creeps me out. Do it again and I'll soak your coat with perfume!"

Shino looked at Ino, and raised both eyebrows high. "You wouldn't."

Ino put her hands on her hips and smiled deviously at him. "Try me bug boy."

"Knock it off Ino, you know what that'll do to his bugs." Naruto said.

"Something is eating my roses in my garden at home, you save my roses, keep my flower garden pest free and not only will I apologize for every thing I've said about your bugs for the last month, but I'll personally landscape your mom's garden with any plants she wants, for free." Ino said seriously.

"Take the deal Shino." Naruto and Shikamaru said in unison.

Shino almost smiled behind his high collar, she didn't act like it but in her own way Ino was as much a genious as the others. He saw their group as a collective, almost a hive mind, each member had specialties, and one of Ino's also made her one of the best landscapers in Konoha, despite her age, but she'd only do it if she wanted to, even her parents couldn't force her. His mother would love it, as would her bugs. It only took him a few seconds to mull it over. Even if his bugs wouldn't mind a little combat in her garden and being used for guard duty to keep it healthy, he didn't like being used like that, and looking at Ino fihured she probably had this planned all along, but he admired her ability to multitask and manipulate into doing what she wanted, and even making them think it was their idea, except Naruto, who she always submitted to when he pushed back. "Deal."

Ino smiled and nodded. "Shino, I apologize for everything I've said about you and your bugs in the last month." Ino said sincerely. '_That was too easy.... but I shouldn't made the joke about an orange jacket. Just to be sure I'll offer him one of my homemade blueberry muffins at lunch, if he takes it I'm clear._' Ino thought.

"How about we play during lunch Shika, so we can get a couple games in." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I hate having to rush anyway, too much work." Shikamaru said casually.

The 3 girls giggled and Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe I should have Hotaru make a basket harness and Choji can carry you around on his back, that way you don't even have to walk." Naruto said.

"How much would that cost?" Shikamaru said.

Everyone stared at Shikamaru a moment, stunned, they KNEW he was serious.

----8:00 AM, Homeroom----

"I need new friends." SHikamaru said in an annoyed but lazy tone.

"Shut up Shika, and I don't want to see you even nod Choji, I don't care if you can do it!" Ino said, annoyed, but quietly as she crossed the room..

Shino just walked towards his seat as if nothing was going on. Inside he was laughing at the image of Choji backpacking Shikamaru around.

Tenten and Hinata just lept glancing at each other smirking like idiots.

Naruto was ignoring Shikamaru, Choji and Ino completely, this was ocmmon for them considering their parents. He was scanning the rom since he entered, he sawa few other Clan Heirs, though he didn't know most of them he knew who they were. He wasn't surprized to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting front roq cwnter, already surrounded by fangirls. He saw Sasuke glance at him and gave him a nod that Sasuke returned. He knew his only real rival would be Sasuke. The only other student that could give him a good fight was Hinata's cousin Neji, but he was a year ahead and he doubted they'd share any classes. He really liked Neji, sure others found him kinda stiff and cold, but since Hinata escaped from her would-be kidnapper 3 years ago thanks to his extra training, they'd become friends, thanks to Hinata.

----Lunch, Courtyard----

Naruto walked out into the grass off teh Courtyard with his squad and stopped, looked to his right. "Do you girls know anything about her?" Naruto said and nodded to the girl sitting along on the bench about 20' away.

"Not much, only that she lives with her mom, has no friends, isn't from any Clan I know of, and that in all our classes so far she answered every question before you could even raise your hand Naruto, sometimes before Sensei could even finish asking it.... she has a big forehead she's obviously ashamed of based on her hairstyle and posture, the pink hair is cute....and she's probably smarter than everyone in class except Sensei, you and Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Anyone have anything to add?" Naruto asked, they all shook their head. "Everyone agree with Ino's assessment?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. "Set up uner the biggest shade tree, I'll join you in a minute."

They nodded and headed for the tree, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were smiling.

'_Where X plus Y is equal to thirteen to the fourth power divided by the square root of...._' She thought as she was reading then stopped when a shadow fell over her. "Um, excuse me, nut would you please move, your blocking my light." She said politely but softly, not looking up.

"Twenty-four." He said.

She looked up, confused, and quietly gasped

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Naruto Namikaze and the answer to that problem is twenty-four." Naruto said calmly.

"I know who you are, I've heard the other girls talking about you.... Sakura Haruno, how do you know the answer?" Sakura said.

"CherryBlossom.... it suits you. If you'll join me and my friends for lunch I'll tell you." Naruto said.

"Why would someone like you want to eat lunch with a nobody like me?" Sakura said meakly, then flinched in fear when she heard a very low, powerful feral growl.

"Don't you ever say that again. Someone as smart as you are shouldn't care what people think. Most of those bimbos bullying you now won't advance past Genin, even they even manage to graduate. They'll live meaningless lives, you have the potential to be an Elite Kunoichi. Now, are you going to get your head out of your ass and show those bitches what intelligence, hard work and talent can do, or listen to their bullshit for six years, convinve yourself they're right about you and amount to nothing?" Naruto said in a low, powerful voice. "If you want some real friends that can puch you past your limits as a person and a kunoichi, we'll be under the big shade tree every day during lunch, join us when you're ready to stop being a weak little pussy." Naruto said strongly, turned and walked away.

Sakura sat there a moment in shock as her big green eyes teared up..

As he walkaway from Sakura all his senses were tuned to her reactions, outside and inside. His mother, Tsunade and the other Elite Shinobi could hide their true emotions and selves form him, but he could read Sakura's true feelings like an open bok, short of hearing her thoughts he knew more about Sakura than she did about herself. It didn't last though, he could only read her that well up close, and even this ability he could only use a short time, any longer or stronger and the small changes would happen, and even his friends only knew 2 of his special as he'd been told repeatedly by his mother, as a Clan heir with aBloodline-Limit, you don't share all your secrets with outsiders, they did the same thing, all Clans had secrets.

"So how'd it go, other than making her cry?" Ino asked.

Naruto sat in the spot they saved for him and picked up his lunch he knew 1 of the girls had set out for him. "Pretty good actually, she had some problems, but I think I reached her. She'll join us tomorrow."

"You were too hard on her were you Haruto-kun?" Hinata asked then took a bite of her cinnamon bun.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I just gave her a little push to motivate her." Naruto said.

"Would you likea blueberry muffin Naruto?" Ino asked and held it out.

"Sure, thanks Ino." Naruto said, took the muffin and gave Ino a small nod that made her smile, and he knew why.

-

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A True BloodLine

Ch 3: Bond of Blood

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I just want to tell you that this chapter will cover about a year with a series of short time skips, I apologize if this causes any problems, but the early years are mostly setting up the storyline and establishing characters, but not much happens while they're at the academy, and unlike my other fics I don't want to do filler stuff just for entertainment, I want this to have a different feel. If you've read my other fics you know I like to mix it up, but don't worry, I'm just using this chapter to set up what most consider THE big event of the academy time, that will be the focus of chapter 4, and it will have a unique twist on it. For those that asked, I am revealing some of Naruto's abilities in this chapter. R&R

x

===Sept 2, Lunch, Academy Courtyard===

Naruto: age 6

"I'll be there in a minute, start without me." Naruto said, handed his lunch to Tenten to hold for him, and walked over to Sakura while his friends went to the big tree to sit down. Sakura stood from her bench as he got close, clutching her books and lunch bag to her chest. "What's your decision?"

Sakura looked at him, she was a little intimidated and knew he could tell, for some reason she felt like an open book to him, her every secret exposed. It really creeped her out how he did that to her, but she'd made up her mind because she also knew he could help her... after a 3 hour cry last night. "I want to be strong and not afraid all the time... please help me Naruto-san."

Naruto glanced around, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Sakura." Naruto said, then waited a moment for her to look directly at him. The moment she did his eyes turned red as he activate what he'd named his 'Blood Gaze' because of what it did. As he entered her mind he saw the same things Ino and her parents would using their jutsu, but where his power differed was that he didn't stop there. With his mother and/or Tsunade always there with him, he'd practiced on willing members of the Namikaze staff. He went right to a certain room in her mindscape, just as he'd practiced, and found what he called The Three Books, the Mind Book, the Body Book and the Soul Book. Everyone had them, but he only checked the Body Book, it was an index of that person and everything they could do, whether they knew it or not. He'd promised his mother he'd only read this book and never go past a certain point or look at certain areas without permission and with either her, Tsunade or Jiraiya present. '_Hmm, let's see..._' Naruto thought as he thumbed through her Body Book. '_Interesting, I expected her to have good chakra control, but she has near perfect control... okay, okay, that's interesting... what's this, hm, there's something special about her mind, I wish I had time to explore her mind, she has a lot of potential. I can't stay any longer._' Naruto thought and as he was leaving her mind he removed all traces he was there, including the memory of her seeing his eyes change color.

===Real World, 1 Second Later===

Naruto smiled at Sakura as she blinked and her expression subtley returned to normal. He looked into her green eyes with his cerulean blue eyes and smiled. "Of course I'll help you, and just call me Naruto. Come on, join me and my friends for lunch under the tree before our food gets cold."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Naruto... will they like me?"

"Of course, I'll introduce you... if you're lucky, Ino will take you shopping and give you a makeover, she's a diva." Naruto said and smirked.

Sakura smiled. She was nervous, but something about him was very attractive, and not just his looks.

===Sept 13, 5th Period, Academy Training Ground 2===

This had quickly become his favorite class, not to learn the standard Taijutsu style they taught, he was well beyond that, it was the chance to spar again his fellow Clan heir, rival and to a small extent, his friend, but that was developing. He smiled confidently getting into the fighting stance his mother and Tsunade taught him, he'd blended the 2 styles to fit his needs. "Care to try again Sasuke?".

Sasuke grinned. He hadn't come here to make friends, but he couldn't deny he was starting to like Naruto, he was the only person that pushed him. He had been comparing himself to his older brother Itachi, and in the first week Naruto had broken almost all of Itachi's records, and what really annoyed and excited him was that Naruto was actually holding back! He doubted the others had noticed it, but he had. It took everything he had just to make Naruto work for his wins, he'd made that mistake day 2 when they first sparred, Naruto put him down in 3 seconds without even trying, and did it over and over the rest of the class. Like everyone else did, he knew Naruto was the new standard by which every other student measured themself in every area. Sure he'd given Naruto a bloody nose and several bloody lips in the last 2 weeks, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to beat him, and every day he got a little closer to that goal. "You know I do Naruto!" Sasuke said then charged in for another exchange.

The rest of the standing in a circle around the area Naruto and Sasuke were sparring in, Mizuki had quickly learned that when those 2 sparred no one else would, so any day they were matched up, they were always last, the others sparred the first half of class, then everyone would watch them. They'd even become part of his lesson plan on days they didn't spar, he'd ask the rest of the students about their match from the day before. He didn't like Naruto, but making any move against him was suicide. It had been relayed to him that Kushina had told Sarutobi flat out that she'd kill ANYONE that tried to hurt Naruto and hang thier head from the front gate of the Namikaze Estate as a warning. Then there was his Godparents, 2 of the legendary Sannin... if you were VERY lucky Kushina would catch you before they did.

===Sept 29, Aburame Compound===

"What do you think Ukemi-san?" Ino asked, a big smile on her face as she watched Shino's mother walking through the newly landscaped garden she'd just finished about 5 minutes ago.

Ukemi walked through it in awe, she was a retired Elite Jounin, had been an Aburame since she was 18 and married Shibi, Head of the Clan, and she could barely surpress her emotions. She finished, walked up to Ino and leaned in close, next to her ear opposite the small crowd of friends. "I don't know why you did this for me Ino, but I'm in your debt, if you ever need anything from me, just ask." Ukemi said in her normal soft, melodious voice, but so only Ino heard her. She stood and smiled behind the high collar of her coat.

"It was my pleasure Ukemi-san." Ino said then turned to her friends. "What are you waiting for, go check it out. Do I have to do everything?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura laughed, Shino smiled behind his high collar, no one saw it.

===Oct 10, 1:32 PM, Namikaze Mansion===

Naruto: Age 7

Naruto looked out at the crowd of his friends and 1 or both of their parents and smiled, then looked at his mom when she coughed. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and for all the great gifts... which I'll do individually before mom embarrasses me." Naruto said.

Everyone laughed... except Kushina who playfully glared at her son.

Starting at his far left Naruto thanked Hinata and Neji for the books, Tenten and her parents for the custom weapons, including a Wakizashi that matched his katana, Ino and her parents for a seedling of a tree that would grow up with him, a soul tree as she called it. Next he thanked Sakura and her mother for a hand painted ceramic bowl, Shikamaru and his parents for a custom traveling Shogi set similar to his, engraved on top of the small case were 4 words, 'Troublesome but worth it', he thanked Chouji and his dad for the permanent reserved table at their family resturant for Naruto and his family, he thanked Shino and his mother for the special beetle, they'd tell him what it did later, thanked Kiba and his mother for the Inuzuka Clan's special coat, it was impervious to cold and would always fit him, he thanked Sasuke, Itachi and thier mother for the scroll of fire jutsus, which of course came with a challange from Sasuke to learn them all so he'd have someone to train with, then thanked his newest friend from the Academy, Rock Lee, and his new Sensei Might Gai,for the book on Taijutsu of every Elemental Nation, it was from Gai's personal library and a one-of-a-kind in that Gai had gathered the information personally and had essentially written the book himself. His final guests, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, and of course Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya, he thanked them as a group, then last but not least he thanked his mom, they all got him jutsu scrolls to study.

===Oct 24, 11:02 AM, The Sweet Tooth===

"You can't be eighteen, civilian kids half my age don't act like you. How you ever made Special Jounin is beyond me... but it is your birthday so I'll forget that we're in public." Naruto said with a subtle, amused smirk.

"You need to learn to relax and have fun... I had more fun than you do when I was seven, and you know what my childhood was like." Anko said.

"I don't huh? I'll make you a deal Anko, I'll do better than treat you, I'll buy you all the dango you can eat and treat you to Kinomi's for ice cream afterwards, but in exchange you can't threaten anyone and you have to act like a real kunoichi until Hinata-chan's birthday party, if you can do it... I'll not only dance with you any time you want, but you can pick the songs." Naruto said seriously and held out his hand.

"That's over two month away!" Anko whined then smiled. "But to get your tight ass on the dance floor bumping and grinding, not to mention all the dango I can eat, you have a deal! You know where to kick a bitch to really make it hurt... but I love ya for it." Anko said and shook his hand.

"Okay Kenji-san, give her anything she wants, I'm paying." Naruto said to the store owner, he knew Anko was about to make his wallet gamachan very thin.

===Nov 11, Namikaze Mansion, Training Area 3===

She whipped her right leg out in a spinning roundhouse kick after she turned her head to see her target, and to her surprise she missed, then saw a flash of pink and everything went black.

Tenten and Hinata's jaws dropped as Ino went flying out of the training circle... a good 10' out of it, and standing in the center, still in the uppercut position she'd just landed, as shocked as her audience. "I hit her." Sakura said blankly.

Naruto smiled and glanced at Tsunade who moved toward Ino. "Congratulations Sakura-chan, you did it, Tsunade's training has really paid off... is Ino alright Baa-chan?" Naruto said.

Tsunade's hand stopped glowing green as she pulled it away from Ino's face. "She's fine."

Ino blinked a few times then reached up and checked her jaw. "She knocked me out didn't she?"

"Laid you out like a sushi plate... look where you are." Tsunade said quietly.

Ino did, and whistled. "Wow... and it only took her two months... first time Sakura hit me and she dropped me like dirty underwear." Ino said a little embarrassed, then smiled.

"That was just from my physical training... be glad I haven't taught her my strength technique." Tsunade said wuth a smile.

"Promise me you'll give me at least 2 years before you do, or I'll tell Jiraiya you have every one of his books." Ino said with a devious smilrk

"Thats a lie and you know it Ino." Tsunade said, glaring at her.

"True, but he doesn't know that." Ino said calmly.

Tsunade growled. "Get permission from your mother, Sarutobi, and let me start December first... and I'll teach it to you and Sakura along with medical jutsu."

Ino's eyes got bigger a moment, then she smiled. "Seriously, you'd really do that?"

Tsunade nodded. "You know I've watched you since you and Naruto-kun were little, you have excellent chakra control and a sharp mind, your control isn't quite as good as Sakura but you're close enough that I can fix that. With no promises that they'll both say yes, do you agree?"

"Hai." Ino said, then took Tsunade's hand and stood up.

===December 27, 1:56 PM, Hyuuga Compound===

Hinata bowed to her Father, then smiled at her 2 year old sister Hanabi standing next to him. "Thank you Father."

Hiashi gave her a small nod. "You're welcome... dismissed." He said then watched her head over to her friends. He didn't show it in front of everyone, but he was very proud of her for how strong she was as a person, a Hyuuga Princess and a kunoichi.

===2:01 PM, Hyuuga Great Hall===

He looked around the room, he saw the other 11 members of the 'Rookie 12' as they were called, 6 Cadet branch Hyuuga girls, Hakumei Hyuuga who was chaperoning for the Hyuuga, then there were the other chaperones. Might Gai, Tsunade... and of course the person he'd been dreading all morning, Anko, she'd won her bet and was grinning deviously at him. "Happy Birthday Hinata-chan, I'll be back in a minute for your birthday first dance as promised... this is going to be a long day." Naruto said then walked across the room to Anko.

"Dun, dun, dundun, dun, dundun, dun dun dun dun." The other boys said together, smirking.

Naruto shook his head annoyed, but didn't react otherwise. "Before you say anything Anko, I promised Hinata the first dance, then I'm yours... but remember that this is Hinata's birthday party, not one of your parties, and we aren't Genin yet, so keep it clean... right Baa-chan."

"He's right Anko, that's why Kushina sent me along, to keep you in check. I smell any sake or see anything I'm not supppossed to at the birthday party of a seven year old Hyuuga Princess, and you'l be dealing with me, Kushina and Hiashi, understood?" Tsunade said firmly and poked Anko's chest between her full breasts covered only by the armored mesh shirt.

"So no strippers?" Anko asked seriously, then giggled and held up her hands in surrender. "I was kidding, I get it... I'll keep it clean... by adult standards, but there's still plenty I can do to him that's embarrasing and age appropriate."

"It better be... sorry Naruto, that's the best I can do, just try to go with it." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded, then looked at Anko, his face emotionless. "I don't care what you do to me, but if you embarrass Hinata-chan at her own party I'll tell the whole damn village your little secret." Naruto said coldly.

Anko paled slightly and nodded.

Tsunade glaced at Anko curiously. '_I wonder what he knows about Anko that would scare her like that if it was revealed?_' Tsunade thought. She desperately wanted to ask, but knew it would be a waste of time, and besides... she knew how Anko had to feel, Naruto had her by the short hairs too. Naruto was saving it to exchange for a huge favor one day, he probably had a similar deal with Anko. she'd trained him to be ruthless and exploit an opponent's weakness, she was impressed, proud and scared at the same time at how good he was and glad he also thought of her as family, if he didn't she was screwed. She pitied anyone that made him angry, especially after he graduated in 5 years.

===Feb 10, 5:12 AM, Namikaze Estate, Training Area 1===

"Ready." Naruto said, his katana in both hands, wakazashi attached to of the handle and making the weapon double-bladed, 1 at each end. A moment later 30 kunai flew at him from 3 different directions, 10 each. Moving at blinding speed he spun, twisted and pivoted in a blur of motion that only his and the eyes of his attackers could follow... deflected every one then glanced around and counted them before dropping to his right knee, breathing hard, head down.

"Congratulations kid." The first man said.

"Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"That was impressive, even for you." The woman said.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Not bad, when you can deflect forty I'll be impressed." The second man said calmly.

Naruto looked up and chuckled through a fanged smile, his eyes red on black. "Please, no more compliments Itachi, I'll get a swelled head." Naruto said dryly then stood.

Itachi smiled. "Kushina's right, you are a smart ass."

"Thank you, I do what I can... I just wish mom could of been here to see me pass." Naruto said.

"She's a Clan Head, that means she has to attend certain meetings, but she'll be proud of you for advancing to level three." Tsunade said proudly.

Naruto seperated his weapons and put them away, katana on his back, wakazashi at his waist. "Do you know what its about? They usually don't have meetings this early in the month."

"Sorry, but if it was important me and Tsunade would be there too." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and releaxed, his features returned to normal. "If we're done I'll go get a shower, you staying for dinner Itachi-sensei?"

"Can't, promised mom I'd help her with something before dinner, and I have to go over some police reports with dad." Itachi said, nodded and vanished in a swirk of leaves.

===April 1, 7:20-7:25 AM, 10 rooms in Konoha===

*Note Start*

_Good morning, _

_As you've noticed by now, all your clothes are missing, I have them. If you want them back you must be in the clearing at the top of the Hokage Monument by 7:30 AM sharp with this note. If my watch turns to 7:31 you'll find your bra and panties hanging from every pole and sign in Konoha by 7:32 AM and labled as yours._

_PS: No transformations, henges or borrowed clothes. Tell anyone or show up wearing anything and everyone sees your underwear... and have a nice day._

_Love Naruto xxxooo_

*Note End*

===7:30 AM, Clearing, Top of Hokage Monument===

She arrived with 5 seconds left. '_That's all of them, Tsunade, Kushina, Anko, Kurenai, Inoiki, Yoshino, Hanna, Ukemi, Tsume and last but not least Mikoto._' Naruto thought then stepped out into the clearing, and every woman there turned to him with a cold glare, if he was anyone else he would of just dropped dead from the combined ki he was just hit with. He smiled warmly. "Before anyone says or does anything I have Shadow Clones in position all over Konoha, if they don't get a certain password from me in about thirty seconds they hang everyone's things, I can make them wait with a different password, will everyone listen?" Naruto said.

Kushina glanced at everyone. "We'll listen, but this better be good Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto nodded and pressed the talk button on the comlink under his collar. "White flag." Naruto said.

"I know I'm not the only one wondering... how'd you do it Naruto?" Hanna asked calmly, she was embarrassed but knew trying to cover herself was a waste.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, what you pulled off here is incredible, I'm damn impressed." Tsume said, standing hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart and not a hint of modesty.

"Before I tell you and give everyone their clothes back, I'd like everyone present to sign this scroll I prepared, it basically says that all of you acknowledge me as the greatest prankster in Konoha history... how's this for lightening up Anko?" Naruto said and smiled at her.

The other 9 women turned their glare on Anko who got very nervous. "Sorry." Anko squeaked out.

"I've been planning this since the day after Hinata-chan's birthday party." Naruto said, smiling proudly then reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll. "Sign your first and last name, then acknowledge me as the best prankster ever, and you'll get your clothes back. Everyone complies without any tricks and you have my solemn promise as a Namikaze I won't tell anyone this happened." Naruto said seriously.

"Deal, toss it over." Kushina said.

Naruto tossed his mom the scroll with an attached pen.

"I, Kushina Namikaze acknowledge Naruto Namikaze as the greatest prankster ever." Kushina said, signed the scroll then handed it to Tsunade.

As so it went, each said it and signed the scroll.

"I, Tsunade Senju..."

"I, Anko Mitarashi..."

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi..."

"I, Inoiki Yamanaka..."

"I, Yoshino Nara..."

"I, Hanna Hyuuga..."

"I, Ukemi Aburami..."

"I, Tsume Inuzuka..."

"I, Mikoto Uchiha..."

Once they'd all signed it and he got it back, Naruto told them how he used Shadow Clones to watch them every night for over 3 months to learn their patterns and habits, then used stealth and henges to slip in and out of their Estates and bedrooms undetected, revealing the small holes in their security. Once he finished, he got his backpack and tossed each a scroll before putting it on "By the way... I was bluffing, there are no Shadow Clones waiting for orders, April Fool." Naruto said then smiled, winked and vanished.

Kushina started laughing, followed moments later by the others.

===May 1, 7:04 PM, Namikaze Estate===

Naruto sat on the Livingroom couch surrounded by the people he was closest to, his mother Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and acting Hokage Sarutobi. The reason was almost too much to take in, even for him. Sighing he looked at his mom. "So dad sealed Kyuubi inside me minutes after I was born and that's the reason for the seal on my stomach and the red chakra... that explains a lot of things." Naruto said basically calm.

"Do you hate him for doing that to you and leaving us?" Kushina asked calmly, at least on the outside.

Naruto sat for a minute, occationally glancing at everyone around him, it was obvious they were worried about his reaction."As much as I wish he hadn't done it, I understand his reasons for doing it and using me. He was Hokage, and that means he's responsible for everyone in Konoha and he must protect them no matter the cost... even his own life. No, I don't hate him. I still have you, Baa-chan, Shizune, Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sama, the people he was closest to, so I'm still connected to him through all of you." Naruto said, then looked around a moment and sighed. "I want to talk to Kyuubi... now. Any objections?"

"With all of us here, I have no objections... just please be careful Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"You know me Kaa-san, I'm always careful." Naruto said with a smile, closed his eyes with a slow exhale, entered his mindscape as he had many , but he'd always stayed in the Main Hall, he called it.

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Naruto found himself in a darker, gothic version of the Main his home. He'd explored many rooms, including the library, which he knew represented his memory. His '3 Books' were there, but they were divided up into hundreds of smaller books that filled the shelves, most of them were locked and unlabled. "_Where are you_?" Naruto called out.

A red glow appeared in the far left hallway.

Naruto crossed the room and went down the hall which seemingly went on forever. He stopped at the 9th door on the right, which turned from dark brown to bright red when he got close. He opened it and found a staircase, which he followed down what he figured to be 6 flights of stairs into a sewer-like stone hallway. Running the length of the hall, as well as crossing in and out of the walls, were a series of pipes, 5 types. The biggest were 1' thick and black. At 10" thick were blue pipes. Running beside them were 8" thick red pipes. Circling and connecting the red and blue pipes were 6" thick purple pipes. Most unusual though, was connecting all the other pipes to each other were 1" thick crimsom pipes like a web. He understood the others as representing his body functions, his chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, their fused chakra because of the seal, but the crimson pipes were a mystery, his best guess at the moment was they represented his Bloodline-Limit. He followed the long hall about 100 yards, then around a left corner and another 100 yards where it opened into a huge room 50' across, 60' deep with a 60' ceiling, the highlight of which was the far wall, which was a massive cage going wall-to-wall and floor-to-ceiling, with double doors each 20' wide, but then seemed to only be held closed by a sheet of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. He walked towards the cage figuring that's where Kyuubi was held... he was right.

A pair of huge red eyes appeared in the darkness behind the bars. "**I've been waiting for you Naruto.**" A very powerful demonic voice said.

"_You must be Kyuubi, greatest of the tailed-beasts... I'm not impressed_." Naruto said calmly.

Kyuubi lurched up to the bars and roared, hitting Naruto with incredible wind and ki.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared louder, interrupting and silencing Kyuubi. "This is my mindscape, I rule here not you." Naruto said fiercely, walked up to the cage and punched Kyuubi in the nose hard. "You attacked my home and cost my father his life to stop you by sealing you inside of me. You may be chaos incarnate out in he real world, but in here I OWN YOUR FURRY ASS AND YOU WILL OBEY ME OR I"LL BURY YOU SO FAR IN MY MIND YOU'LL NEVER SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU FUCKING BEAST?" Naruto screamed as his rage exploded and he went full vampire, as his mind pictured his most terrifying form, fangs, piercing red on black eyes, long nails, his shirt and jacket turned into huge bat-like wings on his back leaving him shirtless to show a hard, ripped, lean muscular body, his skin turned while and his whisker marks vanished.

Kyuubi hit the floor in submission. and began shrinking, at about the size of a horse Kyuubi stood its back legs and took on a human shape.

Naruto watched, his anger faded as Kyuubi shrank and changed, until finally stopping as a full human, basically, the eyes were red with vertical slit pupils, of course the 4' long fox tail and bright red hair... otherwise, Kyuubi had become an exact copy of Tsunade in a red gi instead of grey.

"**As I tried to say a minute ago, we really need to talk Naruto-sama.**" Kyuubi said calmly.

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A True BloodLine

Ch 4: Blood Moon

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Well here it is, the Uchiha Massacre, but I put what I hope is a unique spin on it.

x

===Aug 2, 7:09 PM, Namikaze Estate===

Naruto: age 7

Sitting in the Main Hall with his mom, his Godmother Tsunade, his Sensei Itachi, and Aunt Anko, he listened to them chatting about some of their adventures over the years, as they did twice a month at these special dinners, even if a few of the others couldn't make it. He was enjoying the breeze blowing through the open windows, his super sensitive nose let him enjoy the nuances of all the flowers in the front gardens, the cooking food from the nearby resturants. the blood. Naruto suddenly leapt to his feet his eyes shifted to red on black with vertical slit pupils, his vampire power had suddenly kicked on.

Everyone suddenly went silent and looked at Naruto intently, they knew something was up. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina said calmly.

"I smell blood... a lot of it, and fresh... thirty minutes old at most." Naruto said sniffing the air in multiple directions.

Anko started figiting slightly, then grabbed the left side of her neck as the pain increased a little above normal.

Tsunade turned, saw Anko grab the seal on her neck and tensed up. "Anko, tell me I'm wrong and he's not here."

"We're fucked." Anko said coldly.

"Itachi tell Hokage-sama Orochimaru's in the village and to send in everyone strong enough to help, we'll find him then use the radio for the final strike. The rest of you meet me out front in one minute in full battle gear, MOVE!" Kushina said then everyone but Anko vanished.

"You don't get away this time you twisted son of a bitch." Anko said then bit her right thumb and smeared it on her snake tattoo. "SUMMON!" Anko said, a large purple snake appeared, opened its mouth wide and the handle of a sword slid out. With a strong sigh Anko reached out, grabbed the handle, and with only a brief pause drew it from the snake's mouth and held it up in her left by the black sheath then pulled it out. The 10" grip was black metal, the hilt was a 4" disk of the same black metal but had 4, large purple jewels in it at the 4 sides of the blade, which was 30" long, was finely serrated on both sides. The polished steel blade had a subtle purple tint to it, and a cobra was engraved on both sides of the blade near the hilt. "I put everything I have into you Venom Tongue, tonight I'll have my revenge... or die trying." Anko said solemnly, sheathed it and slipped it on her back under her trenchcoat, the sheath bonded to her back by special seals on it, only the handle showed behind her head, she dismissed her summon then headed for the door, her face absolutely devoid of any emotion or humanity.

===7:14 PM, Outside The Uchiha Compound===

They followed Naruto, it didn't take him long to track it here, but Kushina and Tsunade couldn't help but continually glance at the sword on Anko's back beneath her trenchcoat. Kushina especially was surprized as she didn't know Anko could use a sword, the whole time she'd know her Anko had never used anything but kunai and shuriken. What really bothered her though, was she could feel something from within the blade, if she didn't know better she'd swear it was forged out of pure rage and some of Anko's soul..No matter what happened, she could see it in Anko's eyes, this was literaly all or nothing for her. She promised herself 2 things just as they arrived. She was going to make sure her son and Anko survived... and she was going to train Anko in the Uzumaki style of Kenjutsu.

"It's coming from here... it sounds like a small group is slaughtering the entire Clan from what I can hear... a few words are being repeated I can make out... they're looking for something, I think it's the Uchiha Clan Library." Naruto said.

"That's the most extensive jutsu library in Fire Country, maybe the world, the Uchiha Clan has been gathering jutsu for generations, there are thousands of them that can only be found there,.But only a few people know where it is from what I've heard. If I know my old team mate, that's what he's after... bastard is obsessed with learning every jutsu in the world." Tsunade said.

Anko nodded.

Kushina pressed the talk button on her hidden radio. "Uchiha Compound, Orochimaru and a small unidentified group are after the Uchiha Library. We're going in, surround the Compound... no one leaves until this is settled." Kushina said seriously then looked at her small group. "As Clan Head I'm in charge. I wouldn't do this with anyone else... move it." She said then nodded to Naruto.

They leapt the outer wall and headed inside, following Naruto and Kushina who were in full battle armor. Tsunade appeared to only be wearing her normal black pants and grey shirt, but beneath it was custom battle armor reinforced with seals by Jiraiya..

As they moved through the halls the 3 kunoichi had the same thoughts. They weren't stupid, as powerful as they were, Orochimaru was no ordinary opponent and potentially could kill them all, even 3 on 1, Naruto was their Ace in the hole. If one of them went down, even Orochimaru couldn't stand up to Naruto's full power, not with everything he could do.

===7:19 PM===

They found the closest room to the sounds and entered, it was Fugaku and Mikoto's bedrom, but the back wall was blown out into the inner most courtyard in the Uchiha Compound, they crossed the room and looking out most gasped quietly. Sasuke was laying in the grass, his head on his crying mother's lap, his face was bloody, his clothes ripped in several places, but he was alive. About 20' in front of them Fugaku was fighting a tall thin boy with white hair, who pulled a bone from his arm that looked like a sword, he dodged a fireball and with apparent ease decapitated Fugaku. Mikoto screamed in horror. That wasn't the worst part, about 10' from them were five others, a red-haired girl holding a flute, a huge man with a mohawk, a silver-haired kid who seemed to have another person half inside him, a twin from what they could tell, then there was the last kid, who had 6 arms. The final person was Orochmaru himself who was obviously very amused by what the white-haired teen just did. Behind them, about 20' away was a dozen or more groups of at least 40 women and childern, all trapped in what looked like spider webs.

Before Kushina could say anything and they were spotted, Tsunade stepped past them into the clearing and leapt up into the air, she landed about 8' in front of Mikoto and Sasuke with a ground shaking THOOM, punching the ground and causing the white-haired teen to leap back or be swallowed by the sinkhole that suddenly opened under him... then closed a few moments later.

The others rushed out and joined Tsunade. "Sorry Kushina, lost my temper." Tsunade said quietly.

"Ku ku ku, well this is a pleasant surprize, my old team mate and my former apprentice, how nice to see you both again." Orochimaru said in a sweet, polite voice, smiling.

"Save it hebi-teme, we know what you want and you won't get it." Tsunade said strongly.

"I see you're as stubborn as ever Tsunade-chan... you know you can't beat me... or resist me." Orochimaru said with a very sly smirk as he obviously looked at her chest.

Tsunade clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked. "I WAS A KID YOU SICK, TWISTED, SON OF BITCH, EVEN JIRAIYA WOULDN'T OF PULLED THAT SHIT ON ME!" Tsunade literally roared in rage and raised her right foot high.

"Don't do it Tsunade!" Kushina said fiercely, knowing what would happen if she stomped her foot..

Tsunade put her foot down.

Kushina stepped forward. "I'll only say this once, surrender... or die." Kushina said emotionlessly.

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru siad.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Kushina said, knowing what would happen.

"Well this is a pleasant gift, I will enjoying experimenting on you." Orochimaru said.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he stepped forward, for once he couldn't hold back his emotions.

An evil smile crossed Orochimaru's face. "You could only be thier son..." He said then saw his eyes turn from blue to red with vertical slit pupils.."And a jinchuuriki as well... hm, the nine-tails I believe. I simply must have you."

"Anko, Tsunade, we'll take care of the others, Naruto-kun... you get Orochimaru... don't hold back... no matter what, I love you." Kushina said.

"Please, I have to..." Anko said, holding back her emotions, but just barely.

"I'm sorry Anko, I can't let you do what I think you have planned. Be careful, and stay out of Naruto's way." Kushina interrupted.

"Don't you dare die on me Naruto...break your promise to me and I'll drag you back myself." Anko said as she stepped close, leaned down and with no hesitation kissed Naruto on the lips, passionately, then stepped back and drew her sword. "I am Anko Mitarashi, Chaos is my mother, Death is my Father. Hell is my home. My Venom Tongue is the kiss of death. Hurt anyone I care for and you will die." Anko said in a dead voice, then blurred away at lightning speed.

Naruto, Tsunade and Kushina were stunned, they'd never seen Anko move that fast, it was at least double what they thought was her maximum. Orochimaru was even a little stunned.

"We'll discuss that kiss she gave you later Naruto-kun." Kushina said, drew her red katana from her back, and raced at them with incredible speed and a bone-chilling shreik.

Across from the Konoha kunoichi and blonde boy, Tayuya paled and dropped her flute in terror as the scream triggered a very old, forgotten memory. 'The Red Death." Tayuya said blankly, ignoring the incredible sword fight Kimimaro was having with the purple-haired woman. She grabbed her flute and leapt back until she was surrounded by the hostages.

"Useless whore... kill them, but the boy is mine." Orochimaru said as they were moving toward him.

'_Who?_' The remaining Sound 5 thought, Tayuya obviously knew who the older redhead was.

xxx Tsunade xxx

As they spread out, Tsunade headed for the biggest 1 first, her experience told her he was most likely the biggest threat to them as a group, potentially even individually, depending on what he could do. Whatever his abilities, she had no intention of giving him a chance to use them by drawing out this fight. She hadn't survived the last Great War and more mass battles than even she could remember by givng her opponent a chance. She knew that Rule 1 in a group battle was you kill the enemy as fast as possible and don't spend more time with a single opponent than you need to. Nearing her target she focused most of her power into her right fist, she felt his chakra jump as black lines started covering his skin. She saw him move faster than expected for his size, but it wasn't enough, she sidestepped his punch and launched her fist at his face..."

xxx Kushina xxx

She swung her katana at him, but he blocked it with crossed kunai, 1 in each hand, and suddenly leapt back when an arm sprang from his chest and almost pierced her bare neck with a kunai. Kushina smirked and gave them a nod. He said something about his brother, but she ignored it, and changed to the starting stance of the Third Dance..She smiled at their reaction.

"She knows Kimimaro's Five Dances brother." Ukon said.

"So it seems brother." Sakon said.

"So that's his name... I might be impressed if he knew the rest." Kushina said.

"What?" They said together... just before she vanished in a blur of speed.

xxx Anko xxx

Anko blocked his downward slash with the base of her blade where it was strongest, flipped it down to her left side, did a horizontal slash at his chest, bone spikes popped out to block, but this time her blade cut through them and the point left a half inch deep wound across his chest. Anko leapt back as she started laughing.

"You're very good, but you can't beat me, this wound is meaningless. You will not reach Orochimaru-sama unless you kill me." Kimimaro said.

"I just did. Didn't you hear me... I call my sword Venom Tongue for a reason... the blade is poisoned and there's no cure... I know because I created it myself. It'll kill even Orochimaru, you'll be dead in about thirty seconds." Anko said..

Kimimaro looked down at his chest then flinched as searing pain suddenly burned through his chest, quickly spreading to his arms and down toward his legs. He activated his stage 2 Curse Seal, and screamed in blinding agony as he fell to his knees... nothing else happened.

"It destroys blood, organs, your nervous system... and chakra coils." Anko said coldly then lunged forward and with a single swipe cut his head off. Anko wiped the blade off on his clothes, sheathed her blade to protect her friends from it, then picked up his bone sword as a trophy.

xxx Tayuya xxx

Tayuya watched from what she prayed was a safe distance. First was Jirobo against the woman she knew was Tsunade of the Sannin, of all her team mates he had the best chance against her... that's what she thought until Tsunade splattered his head with her first punch. Well he never liked her cussing anyway, so she wouldn't miss him, then she saw Sakon and Ukon face her oldest nightmare... she literally cut them both to pieces. Kidomaru fired an arow at her back, she cut it in half with a spin slash faster than she could follow... then took Kidomaru's head a moment later. A few moments later she saw Kimimaro go down from a single slash, and a moment later their team leader was suddenly about 10" shorter. She expected them to swarm her any second, but they didn't... then she realized why... they were watching the blonde boy she thinks they called Naruto battling Orochimaru... and to her shock, holding his own using his sword... until Orochimaru's personal weapon, Grass Cutter, broke Narito's blade. That was no surprize, it could cut through anything, and if you were injured by it, the wound never healed.

x

Tsunade, Kushina and Anko moved together, but kept a safe distance from Naruto.

Moving back Naruto tossed his broken katana aside, that was the only weapon his couldn't stand up to, and based on his battle so far, he knew he'd have to call on too much of Kyuubi's chakra to kill him, it would destroy most of the Uchiha Compound, and likely more of Konoha, and that wasn't an option in his mind... that only left 1 option. He glanced back at his mom and gave her the 'I'm going to use it' look, she nodded. Naruto slipped off his vest and without looking tossed it to his mom, then quickly pulled off his shirt, he had spares, he just hated wasting anything if he didn't have to. He saw Orochimaru looking at him curiously. "I didn't want to do this because I know you like to experiment on people, especially if they have a Bloodline-Limit you can use... like mine, but this time you met your match." Naruto said calmly.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows and smiled, he knew neither Kushina or Minata had a Bloodline-Limit, so if Narito wasn't bluffing he had 1 he'd never seen before, and that excited him. "I don't see how you could have a Bloodline-Limit, but I'm curious as to what it does so please show me."

Naruto lowered his head a moment, and when he raised it his eyes were still red with vertical slit pupils, but the rest was black His vision now shifted into the familiar slightly red-tinted 'Blood Sight' as he called it, but this time he didn't hold anything back as he normally did, even when training with someone.

"Is Naruto going to do what I think he is?" Anko whispered.

Kushina sighed almost sadly. "Hai, I just hope he doesn't need to use Stage Two."

Anko looked at Kushina in shock, she didn't know about that.

Naruto screamed as he felt the incredible surge of power fill him, even going straight to his 3-tailed form with Kyuubi's chakra wasn't this intense. His fingernails extented into inch long claws, his hair grew to shoulder length and lightened several shades which gave it a very lusterous, almost silvery shine, his upper canines lengthened into fangs, his muscles swelled slightly, giving him a harder, more ripped look. A crimson aura surrounded him for a few moments, almost like his red chakra cloak, then faded.

Everyone still alive felt his power, most of the Uchiha fainted, Anko flinched visibley, Tsunade and Kushina barely seemed to react... Tayuya wet her panties in terror, but at the same time became almost entranced by him, he terrified and excited her as no one ever had before, and she couldn't comprehend why she wasn't running or was still conscious. Orochimaru flinched, then smiled.

"Most impressive, I've never encountered anyone like you... I must know what you can do." Orochimaru said.

"I can kill you." Naruto said calmly, but filled with power.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, swallowed Grass Cutter then took his Hebi Style fighting stance, he was taking this battle seriously, a very rare and exciting experience for him. "Please, show me how strong you are."

As she watched Naruto and her former Sensei start a battle even she could barely follow only half of, she half turned her head. "What about the redhead?"

"Didn't you see her reaction to Kushina, she's absolutely terrified of Kushina... she even knew her old nickname. Judging from her reaction Kushina-chan, she's seen you in action up close, probably as a little kid. Wouldn't surprize me if you killed her parents and she saw you do it." Tsunade said quietly.

"I saw, we'll deal with her after this is over." Kushina said calmly, she knew that reaction by heart, she'd seen it more times than even she could remember and had no doubts she probably killed someone important to the girl, but she'd killed a lot of people in many countries before Whirlpool fell to Earth Country.

Naruto landed a deep slash with his right across Orochimaru's face, just missing his eyes, Orochimaru leapt back with a scream, touched his face and saw blood on his hand.

"Most impressive, I don't know how you're able to cut me through my Shed Skin Jutsu... but it will not happen again." Orochimaru said, genuinely impressed, most attacks only cut his outer skin, which he'd simply shed to heal himself, but Naruto was somehow able to injure him, which meant he could kill him if he wasn't careful.

Naruto smiled. "Now I have your blood, and for me that's your death." Naruto said, hand at his side, he quickly but sutbley used his thumb to wipe some of the blood from his hand to his pant leg and with a simple hand sign put a preservation seal on it for later examination. He licked the blood from his hand in a few quick swipes of his tongue. "Your secrets are mine!" Naruto said powerfully, then when Orochimaru looked at him he used his Blood Gaze to enter his mind.

Kushina, Tsunade and Anko tensed up when they heard Naruto and saw both freeze, they knew what he was doing, but this was Orochimaru's mind, not something anyone wanted to see. They quickly realized something was going on when it lasted more than a second or 2, in fct it lasted 5, then Naruto broke contact and stumbled back, suddenly breathing hard, then they saw Orochimaru's face... he was scared, almost terrified, suddenly fell to his hands and knees, then quickly melted into the ground and was gone.

Anko ran to Naruto and scanned the area intensely a moment, before smiling. "He's gone! I don't know what happened, but from his reaction we won't see him again for years, he won't come for Naruto until he's ready, which I'd say is at least five years."

"I agree, he knew Naruto was going to kill him, and he won't risk his life if he doesn't have to." Tsunade said.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?".Kushina said as she reached Naruto, who seemed to be struggling to stay standing.

Naruto shuddered. "Twisted... his mind is... like a library in Hell...and he's strong... I beat him... but he got away before I could finish him... so hungry, drained most of my chakra fighting him, in mindscaoe."

As Kushina reached for her radio Tsunade grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry Kushina, but as Naruto's personal doctor I'm going to have to pull rank on you thins time, so please don't argue with me, I'll explain everything later, I promise." Tsunade said, and after glaring at her, Kushina nodded. "Before you call'em in, get a blood sample from everyone."

"Except mine, he's useless to you if I'm even a little right about what you're thinking Tsunade... my sword is coated with the most powerful poison I could make, there won't even be a body in a few minutes. I created it to kill Orochimaru. This bone sword should be enough." Anko said calmly.

"We're all having a serious talk later Anko. Get samples from the others Kushina... Anko, get that girl and bring her here, unhurt." Tsunade said, waited for them to move away then stepped closer to Naruto, who looked up at her. "I know you didn't want to do this Naruto-kun, but you've never used this much of that power before, even the one time your stage two power activated... look at yourself, you can barely stand. I can see it on your face and in your eyes, you feel it don't it, it got stronger."

"Hai... I feel it... I can feel our connection stronger than ever. When this is over... no more secrets... Tsuni-chan." Naruto said quietly

Anko walked up a few moments later. "Her name's Tayuya, she'll do anything we want if we keep Kushina away from her, and as you can see she has a thing for Naruto."

"I'll say this once, Tayuya... unofficially you become Naruto's servant, officially you were a spy and betrayed him, do this and we'll protect you under Clan Law. Your other choice is we turn you over to the ANBU for interrogation, then you'll most likely be executed just for being associated with him, but if not you'll never see sunlight or touch another person the rest of your life, if I'm right about your age that's at least fifty years alone in a small dark room..I'm assuming your death is guarenteed if we turned you over to another Country." Tsunade said and Tayuya nodded.

"If I serve Naruto... she won't kill me?" Tayuya said as she glanced at Kushina nervously.

"You have my word, do what we tell you, prove your loyalty, and you could become a Leaf kunoichi or even a wife and mother some day. Betray us even once and I'll turn your ass over to Kushina... I believe you know her reputation." Tsunade said.

Tayuya nodded hard right away. "Hai, I do... whatever I have to do has to be better than death or life alone in a cell... I accept your offer." Tayuya said nervously.

Just as Kushina got back with a scroll in hand Tsunade pushed Tayuya to Naruto. "Dinertime Naruto."

Naruto caught the taller girl by the shoulders, he was still in his vamp form, when he heard Tsunade's words, he pulled her down closer, opened his mouth wider than he normally would, sunk his fangs into her neck and drank deeply.

Tayuya screamed in pain as he bit her neck and she felt her strength draining away, but didn't fight back because she hoped she was right and he wasn't going to kill her. She could feel him draining her, though she had no idea why, but if letting him drink her blood for food way she had to do, she could live with it... it was still better than what she had now.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A True BloodLine

Ch 5: Bound by Blood

By: MikeJV37

x

===Aug 2, 7:45 PM, Uchiha Compound===

The ANBU had freed the remaining Uchiha, the bodies of the 3 remaining unknown nin, and whatever that mess that used to be another had been cleaned up, his Elite Jounin checked the area to be sure Orochimaru was gone and they hadn't missed anyone, living or dead, and standing before him were Kushina, Tsunade, Anko and Naruto with an unconscious red-haired girl slung over his shoulder, and he'd just been given a brief report on what happened. Sarutobi sighed. "So she only joined Orochimaru to get to Konoha so she could betray him and tell us what she learned?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, that's my official report." Kushina said emotionlessly.

"As you're one of my Elite Jounin and a Clan Head I'll place her in your care. She's your responsibility Kushina, regardless of what happens from here on, and.I expect a full report tomorrow, but for now you're all dismissed." Sarutobi said, glancing at Naruto he gave him a subtle nod then watched them leave. "This is why I retired... you're in charge." Sarutobi said then vanished.

===8:10 PM, Namikaze Estate, Main Hall===

Tsunade to his right, Anko to his left, Naruto walked up to his mom, and without even looking he knew that glare had him and especially them very nervous. Hands down, no contest, THE scariest person in Konoha was a pissed off Kushina... and he could tell from across the huge room she was already boiling. As if that wasn't enough, while she was back in civilian clothes, she still had her katana on her back.

"Sit." Kushina said in a calm, but powerful voice.

Naruto immediately sat in the couch with Tsunade and Anko, who he could see looked like they wee trying to suck in the chests.

Kushina walked up to them, stopping in front of Naruto. "While I'm very proud of you Naruto-kun, you've been hiding things from me... if you ever do it again I'll beat you until you stop moving, understood?" Kushina said coldly and he nodded immediately. She raised her right hand to chest level. "I can understand both of you having feeling for Naruto beyond that of family friend, and if when he graduates you wish to pursue an... adult, relationship with him I won't stop you, however... if you wish to continue living here intact, you better not of done anything... inappropriate with Naruto, I want the truth because I will not ask again." Kushina said solemnly and reached for the handle of her katana, her hand stopping a few inches from it.

"Kushina, you have my word on, their souls, I haven't done anything inappropriate with Naruto... beyond a single kiss like Anko did earlier." Tsunade said solemnly and sincerely.

"You have my word Kushina, that kiss is the only thing I've ever done with Naruto. You know what... he, did to me when I was young, I'd never do that to Naruto, I was waiting for him to graduate, I swear on my life. The only reason I did it was because I thought I might die, and was prepared to do so if I could take that bastard with me to Hell. I wanted at least one happy memory with Naruto to take with me. If you don't believe me... then please take my head right now, if I can't be with Naruto as a woman when he's a man, I don't want to live." Anko said sincerely.

Kushina was looking into their eyes with everything she had during both confessions. "I believe you both." Kushina said and lowered her hand. "I know Naruto has seen you both nude at least once... and me, I can live with that as long as looking is all that happens... at least for now..I know we all want to talk to Anko about what happened, and about that sword, so you first Tsunade, spill it, tell me everything. Naruto, we'll discuss this fully, as a family, when everything has settled down."

Tsunade took a deep breath then sighed. "Kushina, you know Naruto and I have this special connection, we have since the day he was born... I know why now, and it was my idea to keep it a secret, but we were going to tell you. You remember what happened when Naruto went to what we call his stage two form..." Tsunade said then grabbed the left side of her grey top and pulled it aside to show her upper breast, a moment later a Pentagram Seal appeared. It faded and she released her top. "I had a strange dream that night and found that the next morning. It only apprears when I want it to. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but while Anko has a choice to be with Naruto or not... I don't, I never have. Remember right after he was born I cut my finger, a drop of my blood went it his mouth, I think that and Kyuubi was the primary trigger that activated his vampire ability. That's why he draws on my strength when he touches me, it got stronger that day, and again when he bit Tayuya. I researched it, this isn't the correct term, but I'm Naruto's thrall, like his personal servant. He couldn't do it until after he went to Stage Two, but basically Naruto can command me to do anything and I'll do it, but at the same time I want to serve and protect him... I'm like his vampire mother, but I think wife is probably a better term. I give him strength, I can even feel where he is, but that just started recently too, and I have to want to find him. I've told all this to Naruto and he promised he wouldn't abuse this abilty, but there's something I haven't even told him... I'm not using my Body Modification Technique, I'm really thirty years old again and am pretty sure my aging has slowed dramatically, maybe even stopped." Tsunade said, the last part nervously.

Anko and even Naruto stared at Tsunade in shock, Naruto it was just for the last part... Kushina was totally blown away.

Kushina shuffled to the nearest chair and flopped down in it, staring at her best friend and son like she'd just met them. "Until I'm ready, this conversation didn't happen, dismissed." Kushina said blankly.

Anko carefully stood. "I'd like to stay here in a guest room tonight Kushina-san." Anko said and a few moments later Kushina nodded, she returned it and ran from the room before Kushina changed her mind.

Tsunade motioned for the door then she and Naruto left for their rooms.

===10:12 PM===

She'd barely even blinked in the last 2 hours, then let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't deny it anymore... this vampire power he has grows stronger as he does... and if even half of the other legends are true, like it or not I'm going to end up as either his slave or lover in about five years. If that's my fate, if I have a choice I'll take the better option. If he put that Seal on Tsunade he'll have others, which means Tayuya will probably be the first.I better get to bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day, at lease Sarutobi cancelled classes." Kushina said quietly to herself.

===Aug 3, 8:02 AM, Guest Room 2===

As she woke she knew she was in a bed, and for a moment hoped it was hers back at Sound, but it was too comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and they immediately focused on her worst nightmare, the redhead standing over her from her left. She froze in terror.

"Make any sudden moves and you're a dead bitch." Kushina said emotionlessly.

"She won't try anything mom, she learned her lesson last night, didn't you Tayuya?" Naruto said calmly.

Tayuya slowly raised he head, doing her best to be as non threatening as she could. She glanced around her, she was in a very nice bedroom. "Yo... you're Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death."

Kushina smiled proudly. "I am, you're in my home, my son Naruto is who bit you last night and drank your blood. Why is none of your business right now, and for the moment, your life is in his hands. I assume you also know about Tsunade as her former team mate was your master. You have the floor Naruto-kun, we'll stay out of this until you need us." Kushina said, then she and Tsunade backed up several steps.

"I'll get right to the point, I have certain special abilities, some of them you experienced last you agreed to serve me last night, you were under a lot of pressure, so I want you to take a minute to focus and relax yourself, I don't want you making a snap decision just to save your life." Naruto said calmly.

Tayuya nodded, then after checking to see if she was still dressed she carefuly remved the blankets covering her, checking first, got off the bed and did about 2 minutes of stretching to relax. She wanted her flute to play to relax her, but knew that wasn't going to happen. Though a little nervous this room was the last thing she'd ever see, she felt she was relaxed and sat on the side of the bed. "I'm ready now, Naruto-sama." Tayuya said politely, struggling against her natural tendency to swear and speak her mind. All 3 of them were way out of her league, even 1-on-1.

"Last night while you were passed out, before we came home we were given full authority of you, we can make you part of the family, a slave, or simply kill you, the only rights you have are those we give you. Before I make you my offer, do you have a problem with this, if you do just say the word and you'll have a quick painless death, you have my word on that Tayuya." Naruto said.

"Understood, I've lived with those rules my entire life, If I'm free of Orochimaru, I accept any rules you give me. I don't mean to cause any problems, but the Curse Seal on my neck binds me to him. he can find me any time he wants, and could probably kill me. I don't doubt for a moment he put a failsafe within the seal to guarentee our loyalty." Tayuya said sincerely.

"Sounds like something that bastard would do, he always was a control freak, if he did I'm rather surprized you're still alive." Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was in his mind during our battle, that's why he left... there is a failsafe in your Seal that will kill you instantly, I wrote down everything I learned from his mind last night, he has to be able to see you to use it, or a spy of his does, I notified Hokage-sama this morning of who it is. While I could do the same to you I haven't yet. Here's my offer, and this is one time only so think carefully before saying anything. Part of my power is the ability to place a Seal on someone and by sharng a small portion of my power with them bind that person to me, in the case of women that means as a slave or as a mate, though I won't do that until I'm a little older I understand everything that implies. I can kill Orochimaru, but as you saw he was strong enough to escape before I could. While I don't need it to live, I can increase my power by drinking blood, I won't tell you what other benifits this gives me, but to kill him I must get stronger. Now, you can let me Mark you and become my servant and live here in comfort, you may even earn our trust and become friends, someday I may even take you as a lover, but regardles I will be feeding on you at least once a week, maybe more once I know how strong you are and how soon you recover. It won't be as much as I took last night which is why you passed out, but from what I know from Tsunade I could feed off you every three days at least, and it will hurt. You will be a servant to everyone living here, but as I said you'll be treated well as long as you're loyal and do as told. Can you live with this Tayuya?" Naruto said.

"Can I think about it for a while, alone?" Tayuya said politely.

"Hai, will thirty minutes be enough time?" Naruto said and Tayuya nodded. "We'll be back then for your answer. You understand what your other choice is?"

Tayuya nodded. "Hai, death by her, or interrogation by your ANBU and execution for assisting in killing the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded and lead his mom and Tsunade out, locking her door behind them.

===8:36 AM, Man Hall===

"Thank you for forgiving me and agreeing to train me Kushina, once this is taken care of you can test my Kenjutsu skill..I know you're getting sick of hearing it, but I'm sorry I kept all that from you, especially my feelings for Naruto, but after the... prank, I started feeling different about him. He impressed me as much as the others... anyone that can slip into my place and steal all my clothes undetected, and leave me humbled like that... I can't help myself but fall for him. Oh... thanks for not cutting anything off, and I will keep my promise not to do anything until he graduates." Anko said sincerely.

"Times up, let's go see what she decided." Naruto said and stood.

"I'll wait here." Anko said.

Naruto lead the way to the room where Tayuya was, which was just on the far side of the Main Hall from them. He went in and over to Tayuya who was sitting on the side of the bed just like she was when they left. "What's your decision?"

"I won't try to bullshit you with some sob story, I was a cold-hearted bitch years before he found me, and now that I've taken a long look at myself I should of been killed with the others, and honestly even being near you scares the living Hell out of me... for whatever reason you spared me, even if I spend the rest of my life as some mindless slave or even as your whore... if it'll earn me even the smallest bit of redemption before I'm sent to Hell... I accept." Tayuya said solemnly, got off the bed onto her knees and bowed her head in submission.

Silencing him with a hand, Kushina stepped up to Tayuya. "Stand up, tell me your age, where you're from and who I took from you."

Tayuya stood, but didn't look at her. "My name is Tayuya, I don't remember my last name, I'm thirteen, I was a Chunin in the Sound Village founded by Orochmaru in Rice Country, I grew up in Water Country, don't know who my father was I never saw him, I think my mother was a kunoichi but I don't remember because I was three years old when I watched you cut her head off in front of me." Tayuya said, the last part sadly but coldly.

"I've done a lot of things in my life, but I've never killed a mother in front of her child!" Kushina said fiercely.

"Yes you have, its the only thing about my life before age six that I remember clearly. That's why I freaked out when I heard you scream, because you did it just before you killed her." Tayuya said.

"Impossible, I checked... there was no one around." Kushina said strongly, but a spark of doubt was growing in her mind.

"I was in the trashcan, she put me in with the garbage before you showed and told me to stay quiet... it was the last thing she ever said to me. Her last words to you were 'Even in death..." Tayuya said.

"I'll break your sprit." Kushina interrupted as she paled. "Tashira Kirikanha... that's why she didn't resist and was in civilian clothes." Kushina said blankly, then turned and walked out of the room.

Naruto partially changed, his eyes became red on black, his fangs lengthened and his nails became claws, he stepped closer, ripped her shirt open, cut his right palm then slapped his right hand over Tayuya's heart on her large, bare left breast for several seconds, causing her to scream. When he removed it moments later she collapsed to the floor. "She's Marked, put her on the bed and watch her, the Seal on her neck will be gone in a few minutes, I'm going to talk to mom." Naruto said to Tsunade, changed back to normal then turned and headed for the door

Tsunade nodded and did as told, she was as stunned as they were by what she just heard.

===11:01 AM, Main Hall===

Naruto to her right, Tsunade and Anko to her left, Kushina looked at Tayuya standing 10' away in front of the fireplace. The now Vamp Marked girl had been showered and thoroughly cleaned by servants with only a few minor protests at first. She now had on the same black shoes the servants wore, all of them female. She wore black pants, a white, long-sleeved blouse under a buttoned up black vest that accentuated her ample chest and her red hair in a ponytail. She cleaned up nicely. Kushina let out a long sigh. "Your mother was a Mist kunoichi, a Jounin in fact. She killed many friends of mine as well as hundreds of other people and for that I don't regret killing her... however, I had no idea she had a daughter, no one did, and I'm truely sorry you had to watch her die, had I known you wouldn't of witnessed it and I would of raised you myself under our Clan Laws, even if it meant enduring years of hatred from you until you were old enough to understand and accept me. I can't change the past and wouldn't even if I could. What I can do is give you this chance now... this goes against what I believe, but Naruto can make you forgot that day, even wipe your past clean of bad memories and replace them with happy memories, but I will not force this on you. Do you want to remember?" Kushina said.

Tayuya looked at Naruto almost in shock he could do that, then closed her eyes and didn't do anything for a full minute as she ran everything through her mind. She finally decided and opened her eyes. "As many years as I that pain would go away, that someone would take away the nightmares I still have... I appreciate the offer, and I've even dreamed of avenging her, but you aren't the monster I built you up as in my mind when I was younger, even if I don't like it, I understand why you killed her. I only knew her as my mom, she took care of me and protected me. I did far worse in the few years I've been wth Orochimaru, I even enjoyed slaughtering parents and children infront of each other because they opposed him...I want to remember everything. I apologize for this, but as fucked up as I am, as much shit as I've been through before and after I became his slave, despite the power and position I had, I was little more than an expendable slave to him. I accept that's my role now, but at least here I have a chance to redeem myself, even if only a little... or hope I will, it still beats serving that cold-blooded bastard. If it means saving even one life... I'll gladly die." Tayuya said calmly then bowed her head.

"Given the chance, would you try to avenge your mother by killing me or someone I care about?" Kushina said.

Tayuya raised her head so Kushina and Naruto could clearly see her eyes. "No, I know what happens to people that live only for revenge, I've seen it many times... I won't do that, I miss her, but I've heard what Mist shinobi do to not just enemies, but they kill team mates, even friends if it will help them, if that's the path my mother walked, I will not follow it. As pathetic as it sounds, being part of the Sound five was the closest thing I ever had to a real family, and I hope to someday earn that right here, but I honestly don't believe that will ever happen. If I can make even one friend... it'll me worth it."

Kushina glanced back at Naruto, who gave her a subtle nod. "As I said earlier, I won't promise anything, but do as you're told, earn our trust, and you could earn our friendship, even a place within the family, but that's entirely up to you. Naruto, a small demonstration please." Kushina said.

Tayuya looked at Naruto just as a pain worse than anything she'd even felt ripped through her body like a bolt of lightning, she fell to her knees..

"I'm sorry, but that was a small demonstration of what Naruto can do to you now that you have his mark. If you even attempt to reveal anything you saw Naruto do last night or learn here, he'll know instantly and you'll get that for a full minute, but ten times stronger. He could kill you with a thought, but I honestly hope he'll never have to do that again as I believe you could someday be redeemed, Naruto believes in giving second chances, this is yours Tayuya. Micchieru!" Kushina said, then waited for the head of her staff to appear. "This is Tayuya Kirikanha, for now she's a new employee, please show her around, teach her what she'll need to know, then assign her a room upstairs in the servants wing, she can start tomorrow morning. When you finish she has the rest of the day off, but is not to leave the mansion, and is only allowed outside of one of us are there, and only in the back." Kushina said.

Micchieru nodded, went to Tayuya, helped her up and escorted her out of the room.

"She didn't deserve that, even as a demonstration. You know almost as well as I do she won't betray me, her entire life has been taken from her twice, I will not allow that to happen again. I'm going to talk to Ky about some things, I'll be down for lunch." Naruto said then turned and walked towatd the stairs.

"He'll cool down, you know how he is Kushina-chan, he's not mad at you. I hate to bring this up now, but since his stage one power has fully awakened and stage two has started, you know what this means." Tsunade said.

"Hai. It should of been a few years away, but that got moved up because of yesterday... as a woman I wouldn't mind, but going from being his mother to being his bitch isn't something I'm looking forward to when he matures. I just hope some of that information we found wasn't right." Kushina said.

x

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A True BloodLine

Ch 6: Gift of Blood

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 5, 7:10 AM, Namikaze Estate===

Naruto: age 7

It'd been 2 months since he marked her as his, and while on the most basic level she hnew she was just a slave, but as she settled into a routine Tayuya had to admit that her life had never been better. As much as it bothered her at first, in the last 2 weeks she'd started to really enjoy getting bitten every morning. Sure it hurt, but he didn't take much, and as strange as it sounded, she took pride in the fact that he only drank her blood. A mental link had formed between them, while it was only from his side as her Master, she'd been allowed into his minscape twice, and even had a room in the mansion in his mind, which she knew she couldn't really enjoy until she earned the right to share his power, even if only a smal part. She knew at the earliest that was 5 years away, and while they didn't know, she knew the girls from the Academy would be first, they were even starting to like her. She'd never had girlfriends before. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she watched him finish getting dressed after his morning shower, she went to her left knee and pulled down the left side of her collar exposing her neck, the only sign of his regular bites were 2 small puncture scars she kept covered. "Good morning Naruto-san, Anko is joining you for breakfast this morning, she's waiting downstairs in the Main Hall.".

Naruto stopped in front of her. "Thank you Tayuya... you smell different this morning." Naruto said and looked into her eyes a moment. which he hadn't done in almost 2 weeks when she was tested last. He gave her a big smile, something he normally didn't do, then bit her neck and drank a small amount, his eyes changed to red on black as usual. She tried to hide it, but he heard her sublte moans of pleasure and could tell she was fully submitting to him.

===Sept 10, 4:34 PM, Namikaze Estate, Training Ground 2===

Naruto: age 10

Kushina stood outside the ring watching Naruto and Anko having a full contact spar with wooden swords. Naruto was using the Uzumaki Style, Anko her almost completed Snake Style, neither was using any specific techniques, only the basic style. She had to admit it, Anko had come a long way in the last 3 years, especially since she moved in 2 years ago. She'd been against it at first because Anko was a hardcore party girl and though a good person generally, Anko spread her legs a little too easily in her opinion... but for once she was glad to be proven wrong, as Anko had not only stopped sleeping around, but cut down on her sake. Anko wanted to prove to the few people that mattered to her that she was worthy of Naruto..She still wore the same outfit though, trenchcoat, meshshirt, skirt and shin guards, but she carried a sword now, just like she had 3 years ago, but it wasn't 'Venom Tongue' as she was basically forbidden from using it, as a general rule. "Ten more minutes then I'll..." Kushna said.

"I DID IT!" She yelled.

WHAP! "Ahh, my tits!" Anko said, wincing and wrapping her left arm around her chest where Naruto's sword had hit her. She turned and looked at Tsunade barreling across the yard toward them.

"You okay Anko?".Naruto said.

"I'll be fine... I lost my focus for a moment, I deserved to get stung like that... Ng, you got both nipples too, stings like a bitch." Anko said.

"I told you that you should wear the armor." Naruto said with a smirk, unlike other women Anko was more sensitive when she wasn't arroused, which was actually why she liked it rough.

Naruto and Anko now next to her, Kushina turned to Tsunade. "What did you do, you know I don't like their training to be interrupted."

Tsinade was still smiling. "I solved the problem, Naruto can do it now." Tsunade said proudly.

"No side effects?" Naruto said, almost noticably excited.

"You're sure Tsunade?" Kushina said holding back her emotions.

"Hai, once I show you what I did and how, with just a little practice Naruto, your vampire power should let you sample, store and duplicate the abilities of others... however." Tsunade said.

"However... what's the catch Tsunade?" Kushina said.

Tsunade sighed. "You already know about the enhancements he gets in his stage two form... according to my tests and previous research on his vampire power and how it works, while he can sample someone's power with a bite and the temporary effect it has, you can transfer abilities or a Bloodline-Limit from one person to another, like Kimimaro's ability to control his bone growth, Naruto could give that ability to Tayuya for example, it only works with his vampire blood."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Basically, and we'd have to do a test to confirm it, Naruto has to be in his stage two form, and to use the old terminology, he'd have to turn her." Tsunade said.

"You mean make her a full vampire like him?" Kushina said.

"Hai. She'd still be totally loyal to him as her... what was that term, as her sire. I'm pretty sure the old information is correct though, she'd have his ability to transform into a stage two vampire, claws, fangs, wings like he does, but she wouldn't have most of his other abilities, only the basic stage one abilities, the mental abilities and enhanced senses. He'd make her a member of his Clan, and she'd basically be his wife." Tsunade said.

"Test it on me." Anko said, stepping out between Kushina and Tsunade. "If there's anyone in Konoha that can handle this, it's me. Please, you know you'll have to eventually, and no matter what I'm always Naruto's, and if needed, I want to be the only person to die, you can find out what happened with an autopsy. Please let me do this." Anko said, then dropped to 1 knee and bowed her head.

Holding in her emotions Kushina looked at Naruto and Tsunade, she hated to admit it but Anko was right, they all knew eventually Naruto would mark atleast 1 of his girls and turn her. She didn't have any of his abilities, but Tsunade was already on the path to becoming Naruto's mate, or at the very least personal servant, that much was unavoidable as their link was aleady far too strong. Kushina sighed. "Tsunade, get Oroxhimaru's blood sample."

===4:50 PM===

He stood there shirtless. directly in front of him to his right was his mother, to his left Tsunade with a small vial in her hand. Standing 6' away, directly in front of him was the now topless Anko, he could tell she was excited and nervous, but she wasn't scared. Even after her confession 3 years ago they still had a more brother sister relationship, hanging around him and his friends, training together, pulling the occational prank, but he knew it was only because of his age. Even if it wouldn't be sexual for another 2 years, this would take their relationship to a level even he'd never experienced, but based on what had happened with Tsunade in the last 3 years he had an idea. "I'm ready." Naruto said then accepted the vial from Tsunade.

"Remember Naruto, this isn't like feeding on Tayuya. You need to drain her to the point her body starts shutting down, which should be about half, while you put some of your power into her body, let it flow in. When she reaches the right level you should be able to feel it, then let her bite your wrist and drink. Your healing should compensate for a minor blood loss, and she should release you when she's had enough. According to the little information I've found, she'll need anywhere from a few moments to a few minutes for her body to adapt, then she should be able to transform to a weaker version of your stage two form which should be the only other form she has for now. That should be what happens... when ever you're ready Naruto." Tsunade said.

Naruto took a few deep breaths as they backed away, then with a scream he unleashed his stage two vampire form. His hair lengthened past his shoulders and became a silvery blonde, his skin turned almost white, his whisker marks vanished, his eyes turned to red on black with vertical slit pupils, his upper canines and nails lengthened, his muscles swelled giving him a more muscular and very defined look, then he hunched forward, crossing his arms over his chest a few moments before huge bat-like wings erupted from his back and opened wide for a few moments before closing and he stood proudly, giving off an aura of power. He turned his head to Tsunade who immediately dropped to her left knee and nowed her head in total submission. Turning to his mother he could tell it was having a effect on her, she was impressed, and as his nose told him slightly arroused, but fighting it. He could feel them, he knew exactly how strong they were and as always happened the power rushing through him wanted him to take them as his and sexually conquor them.

"I'm your target Naruto, remember... make me yours and share Orochimaru's power with me." Anko said.

"**Oh yes, Anko-chan... my snake whore, you will be the first of many, but you're not my equal.**" Naruto said powerfully, drank the blood in the vial amd tossed it to Tsunade, then was suddenly in front of Anko, with a handful of hair pulled her lower and tilted her head to the side, leaned in and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Anko screamed, half pain half pleasure, it was the most intense experience of her life.

As Naruto drank her rich blood, he shared some of his power with her and for the moment, Anko shared her entire life with him. He could feel her weakening as her life was drained, then felt it, released his bite he held her up and moved his left wrist near her mouth. "**Drink, and become my Snake Whore.**" Naruto said.

Anko wobbled briefly, eyes closed, then open them suddenly, they were red on black with vertical slit pupils. grabbing his hand and forearm Anko opened her mouth, revelaing her new fangs and sunk them into his wrist and drank deeply.

"**That's it my whore, feel my power fill you, and that of your former master as I share his power with you... you are mine, now and forever... show me your new power!**" Naruto commanded then Anko released her bite and backd up several steps.

Kushina watched, actually awed, and even a little scared by what she just watched, then watched Anko almost stagger back a few steps. Anko seemed to be doing an almost writhing stretch for a minute, then threw her head back and screamed. Even for her, Kushina watched fasinated by the scene, her son's vampire power was a totally new area for everyone, even him. She's seen almost every Bloodline out there, from the Sharingan to Ice users, but his had them all beat for strangeness, there didn't seem to be a limit to what he could do as he got stronger new abilities had always emerged. What was happening to Anko was just as fasinating., her muscles swelled for a moment then her skin paled, but not as much as Nruto's did, and seemed to shrink around her muscles giving Anko more definition, and she'd swear Anko looked like she had millions of tiny scales covering her, but it was almost unnoticable it was so subtle, her nails lengthened, her hair got a few shades darker and hung to her waist, and most shocking so far, her breasts swelled up to F cups she figured and became really full and firm, then 1 of the traits she'd expected, large bat-like wings sprouted from Anko's back and gently waved a few moments before folding up.

The 5' snake tail that sprouted from the base of Anko's spine just about her skirt was a surprize to everyone.

Anko took several deep breaths to relax and refocus herself, then smiled, opened her mouth, her tongue shot out and licked Naruto from his waist up to his left cheek and retracted it. Anko looked down, cupped her new breasts and smiled literally ear-to-ear. "Bigger tits, and firm too, now that's what I call a bonus. Damn I feel good, powerful too... so that's how he did that. Kushina, Tsunade, Naruto-sama, it worked... I have his abilities and I'd guess that my chakra has probably doubled... what the, a tail, COOL!" Anko said excitedly.

Kushina walked up to Anko, as did Tsunade, and ran her hand over Anko's shoulder as she looked closer. "Tsunade, do you see what I do?"

Tsunade nodded. "Tiny scales." Tsunade said, then flashed thru some hand signs and used a diagnostic jutsu on Anko.

"So am I a sexy bitch or what?" Anko said with a smirk.

"Everything looks good, there were some physical changes, most of them I expected based on my scans of Naruto at stage two, but you also have sone genteic traits from Orochimaru as expected, but also of a snake, what type I can't identify. And from what I can tell you're also highly arroused. Naruto, am I right in saying that you're surpressing her sex drive so she doesn't get in trouble?" Tsunade said.

"**I am, I gave my word I wou;dn't take Anko sexually until I became a Genin, and I will not break my promise, or let Anko break hers. She needs time to adjust to her new abilities, but for now...**" Naruto said then his eyes flashed red for a moment.

"NOOO, please, not yet!" Anko yelled, begging, then screamed as she dropped to her knees shaking and within seconds changed back to normal.

"**Sleep.**" Narito said, Anko collapsed, then he changed back to normal and let out a deep sigh. "Tsunade, take Anko-chan to her room and put her in bed."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, grabbed Anko's shirt and coat, scooped her up and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"She's getting good at that, and in only a couple months... not bad considering she never had much use for it when she was younger. So, what do you think?" Naruto said as he got his shirt and jacket, slipping his shirt back on as he finished.

"I'm very proud of you for the restraint you showed, and want to thank you for not mentioning my... reaction, and ask that for now you keep that a secret, as a favor to me." Kushina said, then smiled and hugged him when he nodded. She composed herself and put on her 'serious' face "Overall it went as expected, we'll have to do some testing to see the full effect this had on her body and what she can do now. Did you form a mind link with her?" Kushina said.

"Hai, there's an image of her in my minscape, but it isn't her right now. She has a room in my mindscape like Tsunade, I can feel where they are. Are you sure you don't want me to Mark you, I can share some of my power without turning you." Naruto said as he put his jacket on..

"I'm sure, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just not ready to share your mind with you yet, even if only to talk. there's just too much temptation to... go too far, as it won't affect our bodies. I know it's been almost a year since your tenth birthday and I gave you and Tsunade permission to do certain things only in your mindscape, but I don't think I could handle... walking in on you, so to speak. I know your emotions can get a little out of control when you use your power, and I'm very proud of you for not using them on me, espcially in the last year since you started do the road to manhood. We know you never intended to see me as anything but your mother, but the information we found on your power on some level will break that bond at least partially eventually. Even if you still treat me as your mother most of the time, everyone you care about, at least the women, will become your slaves or your wives, it's unavoidable, which is why I chose to let you take me as a wife. You're the only connection I have left to your father. You're like him in so many ways it almost makes me cry sometimes. I miss him more than you can imagine I love you and all out friends dearly, but I can only ignore my own needs as a woman for so long... though its a month away, from now on when we're in the Estate and only family is around, call me Kushina-chan, and if you want to... you can, kiss me like I'm your girlfriend... just don't feel me up okay, at least not until I'm ready." Kushina said.

"Hai... Kushina-chan." Naruto said and smiled. "Does this fall under Clan law, or does Hokage-sama need to be told?"

"Since Anko isn't a Namikaze he should be told what you can do." Kushina said.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Anko is a Namikaze now. Think about it. What makes someone a member of a Clan... marriage to a Clan member, or the same bloodline, and in my case that's literal. I infused Anko with my blood as well as power. A genentic test would should that Anko shares my unique Bloodline-Limit, so under Clan Law that automatically makes her family... unless there's a Clan Law I'm unaware of." Naruto said.

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest and thought a few moments before she smiled. "You may know Clan Law better than I do... but don't let it go to your head. I'm still Clan Head, so until I step down I'm in charge. Which reminds me... I want you to promise me that no matter what else happens, you'll always love, respect and obey me as your mother." Kushina said seriously.

Naruto walked up to Kushina gave her a hug then gently leaned her down and kissed her cheek. "I promise. Besides, what's the point of becoming Hokage. or just the strongest shinobi in the world, if you don't have family to share it with."

"Strong, handsome and smart too... I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a big smile.

"Don't forget very well endowed." Naruto said calmly, his fangs briefly visible as he did..

"I didn't forget about that big... damnit Naruto!" Kushina said with a slightly perverted smile, then gritted her teeth at the last part.

"Gotcha again." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I asked you not to do that to me." Kushina said.

"Actually, what you said was not to influence you in front of anyone, we're alone." Naruto said and smiled briefly.

"Don't get technical on me, smart ass. Its not like I'm embarrassed talking about sex, we've all shared the family Hot Spring and I taught you how to treat a girl, even told you how to do your father's best sexual techniques, but that's Clan business, I won't let my only child have any weaknesses as a shinobi or a man. Sorry about the lecture Naruto-kun, I guess I'm still a little thrown from what you just did to Anko. Your vampire power has grown so much stronger since since you started feeding on Tayuya... I'm sure you've noticed that your aura has gotten stronger, and has recently started to effect women sexually... even me." Kushina said.

"Hai, I have, I need to train a little more to control it like any other ability. I'm sorry, I haven't thought about it lately, it usually isn't a problem. I'll do better from now on... Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

Kushina ruffled his hair. "Come on smart ass, how about we have a soak in the hot spring before dinner."

"Only if you'll make out with Tsunade." Naruto said calmly.

"Don't push it Naruto, you aren't too old to spank." Kushina said.

"Neither are you." Naruto said without even a smirk.

Kushina blushed and looked at him a moment before she started laughing. "Your father tried that once before were dating!" Kushina said while laughing.

"What did you do?" Naruto said, curious.

Kushina stop laughing a moment at looked at him seriously. "Same thing I'll do to you if you get grabby before I'm ready... I busted his balls." Kushina said as she made a 'grab, crush and twist' motion with her right hand.

Naruto flinched slighly. "I'll remember that... so when did you first date him?"

Kushina smirked. "A week later, after our mission was over... he was just too cute when he apologized, I had to go out with him at least once... I never told him this, but I felt bad about what I did, but once I got to know the real Minato beneath the face he showed everyone, I knew he was the one. He was a nice guy, but he could be a little oblivious to women sometimes and tended to talk without thinking first... he was bluntly honest, which came across as rude occationally, especially with women. In some ways you're just like him."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Okay, we'll get Tsunade and you two can tell me about him while we soak... you can make out with her another time." Naruto said then dodged a playful slap and headed for the house with her, both smiling.

x

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A True BloodLine

Ch 7: Behind the Red Door

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Chapter 3 has been rewritten slightly and reposted. At the time I forgot that Hinata's mother was still alive in this fic, which is why she wasn't in the big prank, I corrected that. I also decided that this will be a Naruto harem, tho the full extent of it is undecided. Kushina and Tsunade will be part of it, if either of those bother you, then stop reading.

x

===Oct 10, 4:57 PM, Namikaze Estate, Back Courtyard===

Naruto: age 11

Kushina and Tsunade to his left, Anko and Tayuya to his right, Naruto looked at his friends from the Academy, with everything that had happened in the last 3 months he'd decided it was time to take the first of 5 steps, as he'd figured them. "Does everyone know what happened eleven years ago?" Naruto said.

"You were born, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with an amused smile.

"The Kyuubi attacked and was killed by the Fourth Hokage who also died, is that what you're referring to?" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded.

"Showoff." Ino said and gentley elbowed her friend.

"Yes and No." Naruto said.

"Troublesome... am I the only person that figured it out?" Shikamaru said tiredly.

The other kids looked at Shikamaru, most looked confused.

"Think about it... more chakra than all of us combined, and besides Tsunade and Ino's Clan, how many people in Konoha have blonde hair?" Shikamaru said.

"Well duh, only Naruto-kun and the..." Ino said then her eyes popped open, her jaw dropped and she stared at Naruto.

"Hope I didn't break the law, but I figured you were going to tell us anyway." Shikamaru said.

"No, you didn't Shika, and I was going to so don't worry." Naruto said.

It only took a minute for everyone to catch on.

"No wonder you smell like fox and have so much chakra!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked.

"Every time I get close to surpassing you Naruto, you pull something like this on me." Sasuke said, impressed and slightly annoyed.

"You can't tell anyone, this is an A-Ranked secret punishable by death... but does anyone have a problem with me being a jinchuriki or the Fourth's son?" Naruto said calmly.

"No, you're just Naruto-kun to me, and you always will be no matter what!" Hinata said strongly.

Kushina glanced at Tsunade. "She's definitely alpha material." Kushina whispered.

Tsunade nodded slightly. "Hai, I'd say she just volunteered for the position." Tsunade whispered.

"Agreed." Naruto said so only the 4 women near him would hear. "That went better than I thought..." Naruto said.

"All shinobi are weird Naruto-kun, but even for us you're in a class all by yourself. Everyone knows you have a Kekkei Genkai of some kind, but you never talk about it much or tell us what it really does. Hinata and Sasuke have their eyes, Kiba has his feral traits, to a smaller degree the rest of us have our Clan jutsu and Shino also has his bugs. You should know us better than that, no matter what you have in you, who you are or what you can do, we're your friends... and some of us want to be more." Ino said, then smirked as she 'thumbed' toward Hinata. "But don't hide it very well."

Hinata blushed.

"The rest of you girls are much better at hiding your feeling about me." Naruto said calmly.

"Right... damnit Naruto." Ino said as she blushed.

"And each other." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hai... EEP!" Sakura said, blushed bright red and covered her face with her hands.

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you... gay?" Ino said curiously.

Sakura tensed up a moment, then nodded, still hiding her face. "Mostly."

"Who ya hot for Sakura?" Kiba said with a big smile.

Sakura shook her head. "No, please... I can't." Sakura said, obviously very embarrassed.

"Sakura, calm down." Naruto commanded.

Sakura obeyed, standing tall, and focused.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ino said loudly, visibley shocked.

"Damn... our dogs don't obey that well." Kiba said, very impressed.

"How in the Hell did you do..." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino." Naruto commanded.

Kiba whistled. 'That's what I call pussy control." Kiba said to himself with a small smirk when she obeyed instantly.

"Now, is everyone ready to listen? I think you're all ready to know all my secrets, but if you don't think you're ready I can make you forget this and send you home. Yes or no, are you ready?" Naruto said and looked at each of them for their answer.

Kushina, Tsunade, Anko and Tayuya watched and listened intently.

"Ready." Shikamaru said.

"Ready." Chouji said, then put a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Ready." Hinata said.

"Ready." Tenten said.

"Ready." Shino said.

"Ready." Ino said, then sighed and smiled, glad she could talk again, showing how impressed she was at what he did.

"Ready." Sakura said.

"Ready." Sasuke said.

"Ready." Kiba said, then Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Good, I knew I could count on all of you. Now, while I know, I will not force Sakura-chan to reveal who she likes, and no one will press her to find out. Sakura, if anyone tries to make you tell them who it is, tell me and I'll handle it." Naruto said calmly then gave everyone the 'friend or not I'll fuck you up' glare.

Everyone saw the glare and nodded.

"Sakura will tell that person when she's ready, then they will decide when to tell us... and I know all three of you are open to the idea to different degrees, so please don't bother trying to deny it, Sakura is just the only one to embrace that part of herself. A little more was revealed than I planned, but that's okay." Naruto said then turned to the 4 with him. "All in, and if ready make the offer?" Naruto said quietly.

"This is bigger than the first two combined, and you know why... but I think they can handle it if you're careful." Kushina said.

"I agree, tell the girls first... I suggest Mindscape because Ino and Sakura know my strength technique... not that you can't handle them, but someone else might get hurt if either freaks out, this way you're in total control." Tsunade said.

"I agree Naruto-kun." Anko said.

"You know my life before I met you Naruto-sama, and even I freaked out a little when you told me." Tayuya said.

Naruto nodded. "Anko, be ready." Naruto said and walked forward a few steps. "Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, please join me."

The girls nodded then walked up to Naruto, slightly nervous. "There's something else, isn't there Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Hai, call it a final test before you can enter my secret club. All of you, please look into my eyes." Naruto said.

"They're in." Tsunade said.

"Look at his eyesi" Kiba said a little shocked.

"A Doujutsu?" Sasuke said, surprised.

"That's part of it Sasuke, he brought them into his Mindscape for safety. I suggest you boys get ready... your next." Anko said.

"What do you mean you've seen Naruto do that... why didn't you tell me?" Kiba said to Akamaru, slightly annoyed.

"Pecking order Kiba." Anko said and chuckled.

Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"Little dogs don't piss off the Alpha male... no offense Kiba, but that isn't you." Anko said then laughed a moment.

Akamaru made soft yippng and whimpering noises.

Kiba sighed and rubbed Akamaru's head. "It's okay, she's right... I hate admitting it but Naruto's Big Dog, everyone knows it."

Everyone suddenly turned to Naruto and the girls when they tensed up and Naruto's chakra spiked for just a moment, then they seperated..

"DEAR KAMI!" Ino exclaimed, suddenly sweating and her skin flushed, staggered back and fell on her butt.

Sakura was sweaty, her face was red and she was rubbing her thighs together for a moment, then fell on her butt.

Hinata staggered a moment and fell to her knees, she was blushing, but her face showed awe more than anything else.

Tenten staggered back, shocked, then just layed down panting.

They tried to fight it, but after a few moments Ino and Tenten shot a hand between their legs, rubbing intensely.

The boys were stunned.

The women and Tayuya smirked.

Anko was holding back intense laughter. "Puberty jumpstart." Anko said and laughed briefly.

Sakura rolled over, stopping on top of her friend, looking down into her shocked face. "I don't care who knows, I love you Ino." She said then grabbed Ino's cheeks and planted a sizzling kiss on her lips, locking hers onto Ino's,

Everyone stopped to watch.

Almost a minute later, Ino pulled her arms free, wrapped them around Sakura and starting kissing her back with equal intensity.

"I'm getting my..." Anko said smiling broadly.

"Even say camara Anko and I'll totally numb your nipples and clit for a month." Naruto interrupted coldly.

Anko paled and hung her head in submission. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, please forgive your snake whore."

"Since it's your first offense in months you're forgiven, but you keep your movie hobby to yourslf until they graduate at least, then you can ask them, not before." Naruto said.

Anko nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"As much as I'm enjoying the show, break it up you two!" Naruto commanded.

Ino and Sakura immediately seperated and stood, blushing and smiling happily. "Hypnotic voice?" Ino asked.

"Hai, something like that. Before we continue... are you two an item now?" Naruto said.

Sakura looking at her hopefully, Ino thought a moment then sighed. "Hai." Ino said.

All the other girls squealed happily, even Tayuya.

"Go congradulate them, we can wait another few minutes." Naruto said and watched all the girls swarm them... including his mother, Tsunade, Anko and Tayuya, to his slight embarassment. "Women complain about men being little boys, they're just as bad." Naruto said, very amused.

===8:32 PM, Main Hall===

"Come on Tsunade, back me up on this... you'd of been as offended as me if that pervert had been here and seen what happened earlier, you know he'd put that in his next book if we didn't stop him." Kushina said strongly.

"To be honest... no I wouldn't. I've been trying to tell you for months... I'm as big a pervert as Jiraiya, I even have all his books." Tsunade said embarrassed and a little ashamed.

"Tsunade Senju!" Kushina said, a little stunned.

Anko was struggling to hold in her laughter, everyone knew about her fetishes and movie collection, both bought and the small collection she wrote, directed and in a few starred in, both sexual and fight themed, all starring women and kunoichi of Konoha. She'd only got them because they were for her private viewing only... and if she betrayed their trust in her Naruto would do things to her that'd make Ibiki puke... then he'd really get mad.

"I'm also working on my own book, but it's' still not done." Tsunade said.

"You knew this didn't you Naruto?" Kushina said.

"Of course, but Jiraiya doesn't know. We're waiting to see how her book does once its out." Naruto said.

"He was right... it came back and bit me right in the ass, just like he said it would." Kushina said, elbows on knees, put her face in her hands and slowly shook her head. '_And beat my tits... and kicked my pussy... and ripped out my bush... and..._' Kushina thought.

"She'll tell you later Naruto... long story." Tsunade said.

"This is another of those painful childhood moments isn't it?" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded.

"You know I have issues Naruto-kun... but I've got nothing on Kushina, she has me beat hands down. Hers are more embarrasing than bloody." Tsunade said.

"For once... I don't want to know, I'll wait until..." Naruto said then suddenly stood, his face emotionless, eyes red on black.

"What is it Naruto?" Kushina said, she knew his reactions very well.

"Something... strange, is outside." Naruto said.

"I don't feel anyhting." Kushina said.

"I do... its powerful, and if I'm right, related to your vampire power, that's why you can't feel it Kushina." Tsunade said.

"I can feel it now too." Anko said.

"Come on, Tayuya stay here. no one comes out." Naruto said then removed his jacket and with a grunt went full vampire, his new shirts had special slits in the back that opened to allow his wings to emerge without tearing his shirt. His entire wardrobe was currently being modified by Hotaru to allow him to transform safely, except for his jacket. He headed for the front door.

Tsunade and Kushina followed him, Anko behind them.

Naruto walked out onto the front grounds about 20' and stopped. "That big shadow across the lawn isn't usually there." Naruto said.

The 3 women nodded.

"Show yourself... NOW." Naruto commanded, flaring her vampire power briefly.

The shadow seemed to shimmer a moment then faded to reveal a giant, jet black wolf with slitted yellow eyes in a low crouch, it smiled and seemed to chuckle a moment before sitting up... to 20'.

"Damn, that's a big fuckin wolf, has to be a summon... but who, no one I know of has a Summon Contract for wolves." Anko said.

It opened its mouth, rolled out its tongue and layed a thick, 4' long scroll at Naruto's feet before retracting it. "**You do Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm Shadow Stalker and it's taken me four years to find you, I could only track you when you used your power, and even then only your general direction until I got close.**" Shadow said in a deep voice.

"If you're Naruto's summon, how did you seek him out? He never signed that contract." Kushina said, calm, but slightly confused.

"**He's my Summoner now, the Contract is a formality, but he's not my Master until he signs it.**" Shadow said.

Naruto picked up the contract, unrolled and read it. "Hmm, interesting."

"Naruto?" Kushina said.

"There are special conditions for this contract, not just anyone can sign it, and it isn't like a nomal Summoning Contract, this is specifically for my vampire power and anyone under its influence... which means at the moment mom, if I signed it, Tsunade, Anko and Tayuya could all use it and gain the benefits, but you wouldn't." Naruto said.

"Because you haven't marked or turned me, understood." Kushina said calmly, but inside her choice to wait until Naruto graduated before submitting to him got much harder.

Piercing his own palm with his right index finger, Naruto signed the contract in blood infused with his vampire power. It glowed a moment and turned black as dry as the ink of the Contract. Shadow Stalker vanished in red smoke.

"He wasn't the boss was he?" Tsunade said.

"No, he wasn't. I just gained new knowledge from signing the contract... only I can summon the boss, he won't appear for anyone else, and will only obey me." Naruto said then with a small grunt changed back to normal. "There's a lot of new information I need to sort through, so i'm heading to bed, you should to... night ladies, mom."

Tsunade and Anko nodded, turned and headed for the house.

Naruto turned to Kushina, his nostrils subtley flared for a moment. "Did you want something mom?"

'_Just tell him, say it, you know he's noticed... your clit is so hard you can sharpen a kunai on it._' Kushina thought, her face calm. "Are you going to mark any of the girls before graduation?" Kushina said.

"I might, I haven't decided how I'm going to divide up the other abilities yet... is that all you wanted?" Naruto said then obviously glanced at her crotch so she'd see him.

Kushina bit her bottom lip a moment. "Give me an hour then come to my bedroom, I don't want to talk about this here."

Naruto nodded, then followed her back into the house.

===9:35 PM, Kushina's Bedroom===

Naruto walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him, as he crossed the room he saw her put a seal on the room, she was sitting on the side of the bed in her normal black trimmed, red silk pajamas, despite being tied loosely he could tell she was arroused from the small subtle bumps in her top. He stopped in front of her, he was wearing his pajamas, they matched hers but the colors were reversed, black with red trim. "Contract or personal?"

"Personal." Kushina said and sighed. "I won't even try to hide how arroused I am, while you've suggested a female lover, Tsunade and Anko volunteered, Tayuya and Micchieru would do it happily if I told them to, but I can't do that yet... though I will admit I've been tempted, we both know what's holding me back. I know you'd do anything to protect me, lay the World at my feet or burn it to ash, friends and all. We've been keeping track of your power, particularly the effect your aura has on women, me especially, and based on my calculations I won't last the year and a half to your graduation... so please tell me Naruto-kun, can you put your feelings for me as your mother aside and do what you know I need you too?" Kushina said sincerely.

"I could just Mark you, then you can enter my Mindscape and..." Naruto said.

"No." Kushina interrupted. "There are many things you don't know about me Naruto-kun, I won't go into detail but basically one of my... qwirks, is a very powerful sexdrive. Remember when I told you about how I first fell for your father and why I first went out with him... what I didn't tell you was that as soon as I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with... I only lasted a week before we were fucking like animals. Our emotional, and occationally physical, battles are how he won me over, though I didn't realize it at the time, he was my first love. You know Kyuubi was the key that unlocked your Vampire Bloodline... what even Tsunade doesn't know is that I was the lock. When you first developed your mental ability to enter someone's mind and basically control their thoughts, remember you couldn't do it to me... it wasn't because I was stronger than you... I can't be forced to believe or do something against my will, it's a special ability I have, call it an immunity to Genjutsu, I know if I'm in one and can break even the strongest Genjutsu. This is why I can't just submit to you no matter how much I may want to. It's a rare ability of the main family of the Uzumaki Clan." Kushina said.

Naruto was quiet a few moments. "Ah, that would explain some things that have always bothered me, and people say I can always surprise them... I know where I get it now, from you. Can you wait until her birthday? I need the time to adjust to and test the limits of my new Summon Contract, and I think I'm right that she's my Alpha, if she is I'll turn her, as soon as she's adjusted and accepts her role... I'll do it. We both know you won't settle for anything less than being turned and taking your place with Tsunade at my side." Naruto said.

"Hai, you're right... I can wait, just keep this between us until then." Kushina said.

"Of course, anything for you Kaa-san." Naruto said, gave her a kiss then after she unsealed the room he left for bed.

"I might as well borrow one of those books from Tsunade, if I'm going to be a pervert like everyone else, I might as well get started tearing down those mental walls now." Kushina said, sighed and headed for her door.

x

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A True BloodLine

Ch 8: Queen of the Vampires

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I just want to warn everyone there's a violent catfight in this chapter involving Hinata, and this is also the start of girls getting vamped by Naruto, and the start of a VERY pervy harem where they WILL be modified, sexually and otherwise by Naruto's power. If you can't handle this, please stop reading, telling me that I can't/shouldn't do something in MY fic is a waste of your time as I will ignore you, and might even add more of what you hate just to spite you. For the record, this perviness was planned from the start, not my problem if you didn't see it coming, I've hinted at it many times. You've been warned.

x

===Dec 27, 6:00 PM, Namikaze Mansion, Naruto: Age 11===

Naruto looked around the room at the remaining guests and hosts, his mother Kushina, Tsunade, Anko, Tayuya, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and the birthday girl, Hinata. "Great birthday party Hinata, I'm not a big party person, but that was fun. It's been almost three months since I got my Summon Contract, and as some of you know first hand, I've mastered the special abilities it grants me and those under my influence."

"I'll say." Anko said with a perverted smile.

Naruto glanced at Anko and smirked. "I wish the others could of stayed, but this is Clan business for my special girls."

"You're going to turn us and find your Alpha?" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Naruto sighed and laughed a moment. "Yes Hinata, I am. Tsunade has scanned all of you and you're all physically and emotionally ready to handle it now. One of you is my Alpha, my soul mate, I can feel it. Unfortunately I can't tell who or even what direction, only that she's in the room right now."

"It isn't me, I know that." Anko said.

"Or me, and I don't believe it's Kushina either." Tsunade said.

"It isn't me, I hate admitting it, but even if he hasn't claimed me, I've already accepted that I'll be his bitch, which means I'm not strong enough to claim the title of Alpha." Kushina said.

"Don't worry mom, no matter who it is, you have my word she'll be the only woman you'll submit to within the family." Naruto said and saw her smile. "I've been talking to Tsunade, and she thinks I can find out who it is without having to turn everyone... I'll let you all feel my full aura, and you'll look within yourself, you'll know if you have what it takes to be my Alpha. We're pretty sure you won't be able to lie to yourself, because I'll know when you answer." Naruto said, relaxed and stopped surpressing his aura. Naruto watched them for almost a minute before anyone spoke.

Tenten dropped to her right knee, head bowed. "It's not me."

Sakura dropped to her right knee, head bowed. "I've never been an Alpha, Ino owns my heart, you have my body and soul Naruto, as will who ever becomes your Alpha, I'll serve happily."

Ino dropped to her right knee, head bowed. "I'm an Alpha bitch, but not on the level you need Naruto, I submit to you."

Hinata took a step forward. "I..."

"NO!" Tayuya nearly yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Please forgive me Naruto-sama, but I can't hold my tongue any longer, I'm your Alpha, I've known since your birthday when Shadow showed up. If Hinata wants the title as your Alpha, let her prove it by defeating me in a woman-to-woman catfight! Your Alpha must be able to put any of your women in her place physically, dominate her sexually and if needed destroy her as a woman... Hinata can't do that, I can!" Tayuya said fiercely.

"I may not know the vampire rules, but I do know about the type of relationship it'll be, and Tayuya is right Naruto. Hinata is a great girl, but she can't stand up to you if the situation required it, she has the potential, but she lacks the real killer instinct needed to be your equal. I must also tell you she's right that they have to fight for the right to be your Alpha. I don't mean it needs to be to the death, but short of that you have to let them settle this, nothing else will work... besides, Tsunade can heal any injuries they get. Before you accept Hinata, I better warn you, I've not only seen, but had fights like this, and you will lose your hymen to her, very likely to her fist... can you live with the consequences, win or lose?"

"I can, if Hinata can break me, I'll happily be her bitch and lick her pussy happily. like a good slave." Tayuya said confidently.

"I accept, I'll fight you to be Naruto's Alpha." Hinata said.

===6:29 PM, Basement Dojo===

"You both understand what's at stake and the rules for this?" Kushina said and both nodded. "Hinata you had a crash course in catfighting by Anko and Tsunade, you understand Tayuya has experience, that she'll treat you as an enemy and what that means?" Kushina said, Hinata paused a moment and nodded. "Remember, don't break the rules or you will suffer, and no one will interfere no matter how much either of you beg or how badly you're getting hurt. This is your last chance to back out."

"I'm gonna rip out your clit and make you eat it." Tayuya said coldly.

Hinata subtley flinched, Tayuya had experience, but she loved Naruto more than her own life, she had to be his Alpha. "You'll forgive me for what I must do to you. This isn't personal, but I must be Naruto-kun's Alpha no matter the personal cost."

"Ready... fight!" Kushina said and leapt back.

Naruto stood to 1 side with Tsunade on his left, Kushina on his right. On the far side was Ino, Sakura, Anko and Tenten. Like everyone else they were mildly surprised Tayuya's very large breasts were only D cups, they were full, almost round, but they were mostly fat and very soft, she did have a very thick red bush covering her mound, in other words a fully developed 17 year old. The almost a head shorter Hinata however, was a shocker, her bald, clamshell pussy was fully developed, her lips large and thick. What surprised everyone was her E cup breasts and large nipples that quickly got erect. 'Its common in the Hyuuga Clan, we just don't tell everyone' she'd said, embarrassed, when they'd first stripped.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten felt very inadequate, they were just starting to develop, while Hinata was more developed than many women two. even three times her age.

Tayuya came in fast wih a quick left cross and straight right combo, Hinata dodged it, stunned Tayuya with a hard palm strike to Tayuya's lower belly, just above her waist, then with incredible hand speed landed an at least 20 hit slap combination to Tayuya's fat tits that sent them bouncing all over her chest, turned them bright red and drove her back about 6' before Hinata dropped her with an 'around the world' uppercut slap directly on her pussylips with a LOUD, almost wet, SMACK.

Tayuya grabbed her pussy with her left, her right arm crossed her breasts, as she shrieked in agony and fell to her knees, hunched forward, tears in her eyes. "Oh dear Kami... that fucking hurts!"

"Give up Tayuya, don't force me to hurt you, but I can't let you stop me from being Naruto's Alpha." Hinata said.

Both were focused on winning, but what neither girl failed to realize was that Naruto's aura was still at full strength, and whether they want to or not, their bodies were reacting to the stimulation.

Tayuya noticed first, she saw their movements out of the corners of her eyes, she glanced up subtley and smirked. "You busted up my tits good, and I admit you're faster than me and I didn't think you could hit that hard or be that vicious... that leaves me only one thing to say Hinata..."

Hinata suddenly screamed as she went up on her toes, every muscle of her body locked up, a few moments later she fell to her knees, her hands shot down to her pussy, the pain was horrible. She raised her head slightly and looked at Tayuya, and her eyes became transfixed on what she was holding. "Oh Kami... n, no."

"I just picked your royal cherry." Tayuya said and held up Hinata's mostly intact hymen. She stood, walked to Tsunade and handed it to her. "Preserve that for my new trophy case or your clit will join it when I become Naruto's Alpha."

Tsunade nodded calmly.

"Oh, Kushina... once Naruto breaks in your pussy... I'm gonna rip it bald before I do to you what I'm about to do to Hinata. Nothing personal, you're just the first of many bitches I'll beat into submission. Part of me will always respect and fear you, but for now I'm your loyal bitch and would gladly die at your hands Kushina-sama." Tayuya said then gave a small bow.

"Understood." Kushina said calmly, not shocked in the least, she expected something like this from the winner. Her time of being able to terrify anyone within her extended family with a glance, especially the females, was running out quickly, and they'd be using her female attributes as toys and targets of abuse. Humbling thoughts, but she was preparing herself to give up a lifetime of not backing down from anyone. '_In just over a year that'll be me one of them dominates._' Kushina thought as she watched Tayuya walk back to Hinata lying on the mat, curled in a ball with both hands between her legs and tears on her eyes.

While Tayuya was with Tsunade and Kushina, Anko looked on, very impressed. "I've done that several times, its an advanced technique, she's had some hardcore catfights with some serious bitches, and walked away the winner." Anko said to the girls with her, who were still horrified at what they'd seen. "Shake it off girls. I love her as much as anyone, but Hinata went into this knowing what could happen. Besides, compared to me she got off easy." Anko said and they looked at her stunned. "I'll tell you after you join the family."

Tayuya stood over Hinata, her feet intentionally shoulder width apart to expose her pussy. "Come on Hinata, it was only a hand and five or six inches of my forearm in your pussy... if you can't even take that... you don't deserve to even be at the academy... now fight back you pathetic, weak, little cunt!" Tayuya said fiercely.

Hinata looked up at Tayuya, tears in her eyes at what had been done to her. "I'm... not weak." Hinata said as she struggled up to her knees.

"You're nothing but tits and ass... just admit it, give up and I'll go easy on you." Tayuya said.

"NO!" Hinata yelled and drove her right palm into Tayuya's erect clit with everything she had.

Tayuya folded over, clutching her pussy as she staggered back several steps moaning in pain. "Oh, nice shot, nailed my clit good... but not good enough... Princess Poontang. Anko, Tsunade and Kushina would of layed me out cold with that shot... but they have my respect, and for now, fear, because they could kick my ass from one side of Konoha to the other... but you should only be between my legs to worship my pussy! Now stand and fight or I'll beat your tits until your nipples bleed." Tayuya said as she stood.

Hinata clenched her jaw in frustration, and deep in her heart, fear, that was everything she had, and dead on any woman's weak spot, and hadn't even put Tayuya on her knees. Her head down, Hinata let a single tear fall, then forced herself to her feet. "I, don't care... how many fights you've had... I, will, beat you and prove I'm worthy of being Naruto-kun's Alpha!" Hinata said strongly, summoning her courage and charged Tayuya as fast as she could.

Tayuya saw Hinata lunge at her, right hand drawn back for a palm strike, as soon as she saw her arm move forward to reacted to dodge, and screamed when she felt 5 fingers sink into both her breasts up ot the knuckles, clamping down HARD, and catching several milk glands it felt like. Hinata hit harder than she expected, and while nothing special by her standards, her grip was a different story, these were the claws of a big cat, not the kitten she thought she was facing. Her scream reverberated off the walls.

"Looks like her tits are her soft spot." Kushina said to Tsunade.

"I don't doubt it as early as she developed, most of her opponents would of gone for her tits regardless of her age, just to eleiminate her as a future sexual rival. She has tissue damage in her breasts almost as old as she is." Tsunade said.

"Among other places." Kushina said, mentally wincing, as she knew the damage Tayuya's reproductive organs had taken from the scarring Tsunade had found during her examination after she started working for them. Even with the scars, Naruto's power would fix that once she was turned... and based on what she'd seen, and how both were standing, she already knew who'd win.

Tayuya suffered helplessly for about a minute before she managed to fight back by returning the favor to Hinata. Once her claws were set deep in Hinata tit flesh, she twisted, yanked them HARD in opposite directions and a moment later, with a scream of rage, put everything she had into one of her best finishing moves, one she used to call Broken Dreams... a sharp, perfectly angled knee lift to the pussy, straight into Hinata clit, driving it up into her lower belly like a nail in soft wood.

Anko loudly, and sharply, sucked air in through her teeth when she saw Tayuya's knee hit and a spray of blood on the floor between and on Hinata's legs. "It's over." Anko said, mostly to herself, but the girls heard her as they covered their crotches out of reflex.

As the blinding pain shut down her brain Hinata knew, in that moment, that she was finished, Tayuya had just literally crushed her womanhood, broken her spirit... and worst of all taken Naruto from her. Hinata's arms fell to her sides, as tears ran down her cheeks, a silent scream on her face. She collapsed, losing consciousness before she hit the floor.

"Wake up Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes fluttered briefly then slowly opened, but what she saw wasn't what she expected. "What did Tayuya-sama take as her trophy... my nipples or clit?" Hinata said sadly, she saw no need to be proper or lady-like anymore, she was just a whore now, but she'd do her best to please Naruto and Tayuya any way they wanted her.

"Is it just me, or is Hinata actually cuter when she's all subbie, makes me just want to bury my face between those thighs... maybe we shouldn't give her that special reward Naruto-kun." Tayuya said in a friendly, playful voice.

Hinata turned her head and looked at Tayuya, confused. "Pardon me Tayuya-sama... I don't understand?"

"Get up Hinata... and Tayuya didn't take a trophy from you, she could of, but didn't becasue she didn't want to." Naruto said.

"So I'm... intact?" Hinata asked, a little hope in her voice.

"Oh dear Kami, please tell her what she's getting before I feel guilty about kneeing her. She's just too damn cute!" Tayuya said then turned to her left and leaned on Anko's shoulder, head down.

Naruto helped Hinata up. "Hinata, first let me assure you that you've been fully healed thanks to Tsunade-chan. Despite what you probably think, you did much better than expected, and had you fought any of the other girls you'd of beaten them easily. You impressed everyone, especially Tayuya-chan, so she wants to offer you a special position within the family. As you were told earlier I will very likely be taking more women and girls for a harem, some will be enemy kunoichi that will need... we'll call it retraining. This is where you come in, you'll be my enforcer within the harem, and will answer only to me and Tayuya. When I turn you, I will give you another ability that will help you, like what I did for Anko. Do you accept?".Naruto said.

"So I'd be like your... um, Beta?" Hinata said, unsure that was the right term.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and Kushina a moment, then back to Hinata. "Yes. Let me put it this way, I'd be like the Hokage, Tayuya the Council, Tsunade, let's say Kushina too, you, Anko and a few others would be my Elite Jonin, and the girls my ANBU."

Hinata smiled. "I accept Naruto-k..." Hinata said and stopped, looking at him for what to call him.

"You can call me Naruto-kun." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will do my best for you." Hinata said proudly, a big smile on her face.

"Now that we settled that, get dressed and join me out back... I have some special gifts for my girls." Naruto said and smiled, showing his fangs.

===7:00 PM, Rear Training Grounds===

"Please excuse me, but I must say something before you turn us." Hinata said nervously. "I must tell you something... during the fight, after I struck your pussy Tayuya-san... that was everything I had left. When you didn't go down as I hoped... I knew that you were going to beat me. I chose to fight on hoping to at least impress Naruto-kun and go down fighting as a true Leaf kunoichi. I went out on my terms, I intentionally left myself open when I charged you, then after I grabbed your breasts. Knowing you grew up on the street you must of fought and beat many other girls because i saw in your eyes how strong you are and figured you'd have a few special techniques to finish me in a single, humiliating move... I was right, and that it'd be my pussy. Until you withstood my best attack I believed in my heart I could win. Once I saw the true depth of your strength, I accepted my fate. It hurt to admit, but I knew I wasn't strong enough for Naruto-kun, you were right about me." Hinata said and bowed.

"You were out about eight minutes Hinata... we figured it out while Tsunade was healing you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "And you still made me the offer... thank you." Hinata said and bowed again.

"We made the offer because of what you did, anyone else would of given up. As I said, you impressed us. Now, we only have about an hour of sunlight left, so let's get to it. You first Tsunade." Naruto said.

"What... really?" Tsunade said, then smiled happily and moved out into the open then removed her grey shirt, beneath it was a custom sports bra with a low, back strap. "I wanted to be ready in case you decided to turn me, I'll be covered and can still use my wings."

Naruto walked out to Tsunade, his coat inside. He changed to his Stage 2 form, then moved close to her. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, and have decided what power to give you." Naruto said, then pulled her close and bit her neck, drinking her blood and transfering his vampire power to her as she screamed. When he released her he held his arm out to her, Tsunade took it, bit his arm and drank his blood for a long moment, then released it and staggered back, her eyes red on black with vertical slit pupils. She contorted and twisted a few moments as if her entire body was racked with pain, then her skin paled slightly, her muscles swelled, particularly her upper body, arms and thighs, her M cup breasts firmed up into firm mounds on her chest, showing a rock hard, ripped stomach, then large bat-like wings erupted from her back, her nails became small claws, then she smiled, threw her arms and head back as she roared powerfully, then to even his surprise she grew nearly a foot, reaching a very imposing 6'6", and her clothes grew as she did.

Tsunade smiled, showing her new fangs. "Body manipulation. I could go a little bigger, but I'm no Akimichi... but this isn't all I can do. Oh, the clothes are a special chakra material, I didn't know which power I'd get so I was ready for all of them." Tsunade said, then let out a breath and shrank back to nornal size before returning to normal. "Oooooohhh, what a rush!" Tsunade said as she rolled her head, cracking her neck, then moved back to her place by Naruto with a big smile.

"Taunade, did your..." Anko said.

Tsunade smiled perveredly at Anko and laughed, interrupting her.

"Lucky bitch." Anko said, smiling.

"Me next!" The girls all said, including Tayuya.

"**I decide the order.**" Naruto said powerfully, using his power. "You're last Tayuya, a Queen should have her court to greet her when she's crowned. Step forward Hinata."

Hinata smiled and did as told, clad only in black stretch shorts and a dark blue sports bra over her full, E cup breasts. Naruto turned her and she changed similar to Anko, gaining a muscular, but sleek athletic build, small claws, wings, her eyes took on a red tint but otherwise didn't really change, even her skin didn't seem to pale that they could tell. Besides her wings, the only noticable change was her breasts, they swelled up to H cups.

"Not here Hinata, that's a special gift, wait for later." Naruto said firmly.

Hinata nodded. "I can absorb people's chakra. Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, bowed, then changed back to nornal.

'Clever, that'll go well with her Gente Fist style." Anko said.

Tenten was next, she didn't scream as loud as the others did. Like Hinata she had on black shorts and a matching sports bra over her B cups, that swelled up to F cups. She seemed to finish, then smiled and bone spikes popped out of her forehead, elbows, 3 from the pinky side of both forearms and her knees. "Bone manipulation... I AM a weapon now... thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said and bowed low, retracted her spikes, changed back and returned to the line.

Sakura and Ino were smiling, they were amazed at the incredile abilities the others had gained along with their vampire power and were wondering what ability they'd get.

Sakura was the first to find out, her body changed like Tenten's, her A cups swelled to full, round E cups, stretching her red sports bra. "Interesting...Cellular Manipulation similar to Tsunade, but I can't do what she did..." Sakura said.

"So what can you do Sakura-chan?" Ino asked curiously, basically interrupting her.

"I hope I don't end up naked... but I can do this." Sakura said, then with some mild discomfort, another Sakura stepped out of the original in the same clothes, they were identical with 1 exception, the copy had solid black eyes and a kanji on her forehead half obscured by her hair. "Whew, I'm glad I kept my clothes." Sakura said.

"Me too, I don't want you seeing the goods until I'm ready... and call me Inkura... Sakura will explain who I am later. Oh, and we look damn good with big tits, as you can see on me, Sakura." Inkura said nodded to everyone then melted back into Sakura.

"Whoa, that'll take a little getting use to." Sakura said then got back in line.

"The other you was right Sakura... you do look great with big tits... the wings were sexy too." Ino said smiling, then walked up to Naruto, taking a few moments to get ready. When he bit her, Ino bit her bottom lip to muffle it, but still screamed, it was longer than the others did, but not as loud. When she finished drinking from his arm she stumbled back, almost falling, making her soft C cups jiggle in her purple sports bra. Though the tallest of the girls, she was also the thinnest, but it was lean, toned muscle with only slight definition, she was sleek. When she changed she took on a slightly more muscular fitness model build, the bigest growth being her thighs and upper body, with more definition. Her skin paled noticabley, but not as much as most did, then her wings sprouted, and as they spread wide everyone noticed hers were longer than average, but narrower, and all the 'fingertips' on them had a long, curved claw, as did her fingers and toes, finally her breasts swelled to FF cups but stayed soft and round. When she stopped she stood, breathed hard a few times, then wrapped her arms around her chest and hunched over in pain a few moments, then stood, throwing her head and arms back as she screamed... a few moments before 4 more arms sprouted, 2 on each side., and small horns grew on her forehead. Ino covered her face a moment, lightly screaming, more discomfort than pain, and when she removed her hands she has a second set of eyes below her originals, and longer fangs in her mouth than the other girls.

Everyone stared at Ino, the reactions everything from mild surprise from Naruto, to an almost fear like shock from Hinata.

"Ino... you... you're a..." Sakura stammered out almost excited.

"Spider girl... I feel weird, but damn good! Am I the sexiest, scariest bitch you ever saw?" Ino said strikng a sexy pose, but still managed to be scary.

The other 3 girls nodded, Sakura's eyes glazed over and she drooled a little.

"I can make webs too, but I'll save that for later. So Tayuya is the one it looks like." Ino said.

"Yes, I still feel my Alpha is nearby, but it isn't any of you, I would of felt it when I bit you." Naruto said.

Tayuya stepped forward, smiling. "Then it's my turn."

Ino bowed to Naruto, changed back then got back in line.

Naruto bit her neck, but this time they were briefly surrounded by dark red chakra, Naruto's Vampire power, his wings spread wide. When he released her, she immediately bit him back as he'd done her, then staggered back when she finished, Naruto just smiled at her. Tayuya ripped her sports bra off, showing her D cup breasts and the seal on her chest, which seemed to break and fade as she began to transform. Her skin paled as white as Naruto's, her hair darkened slightly, her muscled swelled, giving her a lean, powerful looking, feminine build, long claws like Naruto's grew on her fingers and toes, then bat-liks wings sprouted from her back, they were larger than the others and unlike the rest, they were purple on the underside and a deep purple on the back, with clawed tips like Ino had. Her breasts swelled up to J cups without losing their shape or sagging, her areola now nearly a foot across with larger nipples. Finally, large, bull-like horns appeared on the sides her head similar to what she had in her Stage 2 cursemark form. Tayuya did a full body stretch, including her wings, then threw back her head and screamed, the air abive her visibley distorted as the sound was near ear splitting. The 4 girls, Anko and Tsunade suddenly dropped to their right knee and bowed their heads in submission. She stopped a few moments later and looked at Naruto. "Sound based powers given to me by your Vampire power, but I know it wasn't anything you planned... it's the Vampire way of setting me apart from, and above the others... I love it, and you Naruto-kun." Tayuya said then embraced Naruto, wrapping her arms and wings around him as she kissed him very passionately, which he returned, doing the same to her.

Everyone smiled happily, they were a family now, forever bonded together. A tear ran down Kushina's right cheek.

x

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A True BloodLine

Ch 9: Graduation Preperations

By: MikeJV37

x

===Jan 1, 10:03 PM, Namikaze Mansion, Naruto: Age 12===

Naruto was laying in Kushina's bed on the sheets, she was under them, only covered from the waist down... she was nude, he was only wearing black silk boxers. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what the new final exams are this year?" Naruto said.

Kushina laughed. "You can wait another four days like everyone else, I promised I wouldn't reveal it and you know I never break a promise." She heard Naruto sigh then nod. "You know you'll pass, so don't worry about it... and your friends will to. Besides, do you honestly believe anything they can throw at you will be harder than what I, Tsunade, Jiraiya or the others have put you through?"

Naruto laughed. "Not a chance... tell me something Kushina-chan, since your special day is almost here... when did you know it was Tayuya?"

"Actually I suspected two girls, Tayuya was one of them... let me tell you when it started." Kushina said.

===FLASHBACK, 4 Years Ago===

It'd been a year since the Uchiha incident, and she was doing 1 of her regular check ups on her new servant, her cloaking jutsu hid her as she shadowed the younger redhead down the hallway, watched her pause, put her ear to the door a moment, then entered the family Hot Springs. Slipping down the hall she followed her in, expecting to find the girl soaking in the Spring instead of doing her daily chores. Instead she saw Tayuya holding one of the maids against the wall by her throat, another naked girl curled up on the floor, crying in pain, both hands pressed between her legs. She watched, almost stunned, as Tayuya gave the pinned girl a verbal thrashing using some very explicit, graphic threats about what she'd do to her and her girlfriend if she ever caught them shirking their duty to make out again, then punctuated her threat with a vicious knee lift to her womanhood that rolled her eyes back in her head before she was dropped to the floor. She watched Tayuya walk to the other girl, and with a simple gesture the terrified girl threw her legs apart as wide a they'd go. Tayuya stepped between them, and casually put her right foot on the girl's bald mound, then told her working for this family was a privilage and honor, and if she couldn't follow the rules and control her urges, that she'd happily solve that problem for her by removing it. Tayuya told her she wouldn't tell Kushina this time, but this was their only warning. then without another word quickly lifted her foot and drove her heel down into the heart of the girl's womanhood, her clit. She violently shook a few moments then passed out cold.

"I may not be top bitch, but I'll be damned if I'll let anyone disrespect Naruto-sama's home." Tayuya said, then left, walking right by Kushina, never knowing she was there.

===END FLASHBACK===

"So that's why you gave them the weekend off... and it explains their glances at Tayuya for about a month afterward." Naruto said then turned toward her, reached up and started stroking her left breast from chest to her large nipple, both of which go hard. He did it twice before she grabbed his wrist.

"Please Naruto-kun, not yet... you know you have my heart, don't spoil our special night by tempting me early. I know you can sense how... frustrated, I am... promise me you won't tease me anymore, let me do this on my terms." Kushina said.

"Deal, I can sense it... I just don't like knowing you're suffering, even this way, but I'll do it. Nothing more intimate than a family hug or kiss." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Kushina said then released his wrist.

"So, who did you suspect as the other possible alpha?" Naruto said.

Kushna smiled. "Ino. You've seen how she acts as second in command of your group... she's an expert at manipulating people, Ino is a natural leader and probably the strongest kunoichi of your class, and the most well rounded thanks to you and the extra training she had from us."

Naruto smirked. "Tsunade and Anko really like her... they're all bitches."

Kushina giggled a moment then slapped his shoulder. "Don't say that... even if it is true,"

Naruto paused a moment to look at her, stunned she said that, then started laughing.

"I wasn't always a responsible woman you know... in my youth I was a tomboy... and quite the bitch." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded. "I've heard some of the stories... and I can't wait until graduation to hear the racier stories no one will talk about."

"I promised you didn't I... once you're legal I'll tell you the rest of them... including the more... embarrassing, stories." Kushina said.

"I better get to bed, Tayuya likes to tuck me in. I bet she's standing by my bed now waiting for me." Naruto said.

"'Night... Naru-kun." Kushina said with a slight smirk.

Naruto groaned. "Don't call me that, I'm not little any more."

"I'm your mother, I'll always see you as my baby boy." Kushina said with a very motherly expression on her face,

"Even when I'm fucking you?" Naruto said and she nodded, smirking. "It has to be a biological thing when you becme a parent... I just know I won't understand it until I'm one... and don't you dare give me that look mom, I mean it... if I see so much a a twinkle in your eye I swear you'll sleep in the closet hanging by your tits." Naruto said sternly.

Kushna pouted. "Spoiled sport... fine, but you got me all worked up now... on the way to your room, stop by Tsunade's room and tell her I want to see her."

"You started it... and I'm sorry. Night mom." Naruto said, gave her a quick kiss then left the room.

Kushina shook her head and sighed. '_You'll be a great father some day Naruto-kun... and the Uzumaki Clan will be restored to our former glory. Once you graduate and marry the girls I'll tell you about Whirlpool._' Kushina thought and smiled.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in wearing her green, knee length kimono. "Naruto-kun said you wanted to see me?"

"Close the door, activate the seal and drop the kimono... slut." Kushina said and smiled deviously.

Tsunade swallowed nervously. "Oh dear Kami... enemies, friends or family?" Tsunade asked nervously, the cause of Kushina's mood determined what she was about to do.

"Family... sub." Kushina said.

Tsunade shut the door, locked it, put her hand on the wall, put chakra into it, the hidden seal glowed and a moment later there was a locking sound as the room sealed. Tsunade turned back to her long time friend, opened and dropped her kimono, she was nude beneath it. "Fifteen, twelve, nine or six?"

"Twelve." Kushina said.

Tsunade sighed softly, smiled, then activated her special henge and changed into her 12 year old body, her breasts shrank to H cups. She closed her eyes, then when she opened them a few seconds later she smiled happily. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight mommy?" Tsunade said in her younger voice.

"Of course." Kushina said happily, pulled back the covers, showing her nude body and patting the bed next to her.

Tsunade cheered, ran over and jumped in, then Kushina covered her with the blankets from the waist down.

"Now, before you can sleep here, prove you love me... suck my nipples." Kushina commanded in a motherly tone.

"Anything for you mommy." Tsunade said happily, rolled onto her right side and took Kushina's erect left nipple in her mouth, sucking it as her tongue licked and swirled it.

Kushina moaned happily, then lifted her right breast to her mouth, wrapping her lips around her right nipple and sucked it for a few minutes as Tsunade did the other. "Oh Tsu-chan, mommy has an itch in her, special place... would you scratch it for her please?"

'_I wish you'd let me go down on you Kushina-chan, you know about my oral skills... but my place is serving you and Naruto, so I'm happy to be able to do this much... unless_' Tsunade thought, then mentally steeled herself for 1 of 2 things to happen. "Yes... mama-san." Tsunade said and started sliding her left hand down Kushina's stomach, until her wrist was grabbed. Her head stopped an inch from Kushina's nipple then tilted up to look at her face. "Is something wrong mommy?" Tsunade said, trying to sound innocent.

Still holding her wrist,Kushina looked into Tsunade's eyes, there was only 1 reason Tsunade would use that name during her roleplay game, Tsunade was too smart to make that mistake by accident. She took a deep look into Tsunade's eyes and her composure almost slipped, Tsunade was as frustrated as she was. Naruto had been denying her a release for a while. "Are you in trouble again? You know how I feel about being called that." Kushina said, remembering that Naruto hadn't objected to sending Tsunade to her, he knew what she was going to do.

"No mommy I've been a good girl, I swear!" Tsunade said, hoping Kushina was playing along..

"Really?" Kushina said then quickly released Tsunade's wrist and grabbed her left nipple, pinching it very hard.

Tsunade screamed in pain as her pussy got wet.

"I think you're lying you little bitch!" Kushina said fiercely then pushed Tsunade onto her back as she pivoted up onto her knees, her right hand still crushing Tsunade's left nipple as her blankets fell off her legs. "You know I hate being lied to... you know what this means Tsu-chan."

Her huge clit tenting the blankets still covering her lower body gave away her true feelings. A terrified expression crossed Tsunade's face. "No mommy please... not that, please don't sit on my face and hurt my boobies!" Tsunade pleaded.

Kushina smiled sadistically, though she only half meant it, doing this was even better than what she had planned, it was rare, but this would leave both of them happy for a week, until Naruto could graduate, marry the girls, then he'd mark her and they'd finally be not just a family, but a Clan. "Yes... that. You owe me big." Kushina said, whispering the last 4 words to Tsunade, who nodded, she released Tsunade's nipple, quickly moved up, pivoted on her right knee and straddled Tsunade's head, looking down at Tsunade's breasts, Tsunade's face buried in her pussy. She grabbed Tsunade's breasts, crushing them painfully. "Now lick mommy's pussy while she punishes you!" Kushina commanded. She wished she could play with Tsunade's giant clit, but her friend's body was very unusal, what turned Tsunade on in 1 game, like what she was doing to her breasts now, would literally have her genuinely crying in agony in another. Her mood physically affected what would hurt her, and what she'd enjoy. It was an odd side effect of her link to Naruto and what his power did to her when she was aroused. How and why this happened they didn't know, but those close to Tsunade had learned to read her mood and adjust accordingly. The only person totally safe from an accidental Tsunade mood swing from arousal to rage was Naruto... Anko was very lucky she was in full vampire form when she slipped that once.

"Deeper you little bitch, use that tongue... ohhh yes, that's it." Kushina said, smiled sadistically, dug in her nails deep and twisted Tsunade's breasts as she yanked up hard. Tsunade screamed into her pussy, the vibrations felt incredible, A genuine smile crossed her face when Tsunade had a big orgasm, but it was just the first of many.

===Jan 4, 7:34 AM, Academy Courtyard===

Naruto gave his last girl, Tenten, her hug then sat with them under the big tree. "Tomorrow is the graduation tests, everyone ready?"

"Of course we are Naruto-kun." Hinata said from his right side and smiled happily.

Naruto glanced around a moment. "Has everyone mastered their stage one form?' Naruto said seriously, then smiled when they all nodded. "Special abilities in human form... Hinata-chan."

"Level two chakra manipulation, level three absorbtion and total negation up to level 6 Chunin." Hinata said.

"Impressive Hinata-chan." Sakura said.

"I agree. You next Ino-chan." Naruto said then kissed Hinata.

"Level three web control, level four stealth while sticking to any surface, level three mind manipulation using my fear aura and my family jutsu... my folks are very proud of me for that by the way... level two control of the goo, level four chakra sensing with my web and perfect aim with my arrows up to 100 yards away, 140 yards maximum. My night vision is up to 10 yards in almost total darkness." Ino said.

"Without transforming... very impressive Ino-chan." Naruto said proudly.

Ino smiled proudly. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but I am a diva and leader of the girls... outside certain areas, Hinata-sama." Ino said, the last part nervously and submissively.

"Within those areas, I'm the Mistress and don't forget it... even Tayuya-chan is my bitch if Naruto-kun says." Hinata said strongly and pulled down the neck of her shirt showing the special collar she wore.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten nodded in submission, they all loved Hinata, she was a very kind caring girl, but within certain parts of the Namikaze Estate she was Naruto's personal enforcer, and could physically, emotionally or sexually break any of them thanks to her special abilities and the training she'd gotten from Naruto, Anko, Itachi and a few others they hadn't been told the names of but suspected several people. Luckily for them they'd only had to experience that side of Hinata and her... endowment, once. They felt sorry for anyone that made her remove it, because when it comes off you better pray to Kami she doesn't come for you.

"Girls, not here... and you know better Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai, I'm sorry if I scared you... I'll take everyone shopping at The Iron Kimono later to make it up to you, okay." Hinata said.

The girls smiled happily. "We accept." They said together.

'_Thank you Naruto-sama, I hate lying about my true strength and keeping our other secret from them... but I'll keep my promise not to tell them until they've been through the final bonding with you as I have._' Hinata said to Naruto in his mindscape..

'_Thank you, I may even join you for that shopping trip, I believe a certain friend of ours is due a special reward._' Naruto said to Hinata in his mindscape, then kissed her and she vanished from his mindscape.

Hinata's smile got slightly bigger.

"My turn!" Tenten said excitedly, bouncing a littte.

The girls giggled at her antics, Naruto smirked. Tenten was the most serious of the girls concerning being a kunoichi, but when she talked about weapons, or since she was turned, about being a weapon, she totally lost any self control and became a little girl with a new toy.

Tenten paused, looked at her smirking friends and stuck out her tongue. "Not bad girls, let a real kunoichi show you how's it's done. Level four bone manipulation, specifically spikes, weapons and bone armor on key areas. Level five bone projectiles from my arms and chest, precise up to 500 yards. According to Tsunade's tests I have level four immunity to poisons, toxins and diseases," Tenten said proudly.

"Naruto-kun, did she really get her bone projectiles up to level five?" Ino said, almost whining jealously.

Naruto gave Tenten a serious glare as he mentally scanned her, but inside he saw her getting a little nervous when he did things like this to her. Of all the girls, despite how strong her will and mind were, she has the weakest mental defenses, and an inate vulnerability to Genjutsu and mental attacks, like their friend Rock Lee she was mostly physical and knew the fewest jutsu of all of them,

The other girls watched Tenten a moment, even Ino felt bad for her, despite knowing she was safe with him, she could feel the small amount of fear coming from Tenten.

"She did Ino-chan, sorry." Naruto said.

Tenten immediately turned to look at Ino, of all the girls abilities, Ino's scared her the most, though Hinata was the girl she feared most in certain situations, and Naruto obviously had them all, he was their life in every way possible, good and bad. She scanned Ino's face and body language while pleading with her eyes not to hold this against her, she knew Ino loved practicing her small pranks on them, her in particular.

Ino saw it in Tenten's eyes, mentally sighed and put her instincts aside. "Congratulations Tenten-chan. I guess I need to work a little harder... you all know I hate admitting defeat to any girl, but since its family I can let it slide... you win first spot after Tayuya to be with Naruto-kun. I think I made second place, you agree Naruto-kun? Tsunade and Anko are great, but we're the wives... will be."

"Agreed." Naruto said and smiled.

Ino cheered, the other girls leaned in and hugged her.

"I haven't reported yet, but I can't top Ino or Tenten in overall skill level." Sakura said. "However, that's only because I have to divide my time between my medical training, working at the hospital, doing research, homework and training with Tsunade."

"Show off." Ino said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Sakura said playfully. "Anyway, while my newer body manipulation techniques are level one, because of my medical and Hospital time, my immunity is level four, and my primary cloning ability is level five, over all I'm only level two, three at best." Sakura said.

"That's not a surprise, I figured you were that good with your clone because of how much you use it, but you do have the best chakra control of all of us, except Tsunade, and you're damn sure the smartest girl around... if brains were tits yours would drag the ground behind you when you walked." Ino said with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

RIIIIING!

"Damn, there's the first bell... okay, time to get to class. Back here after academy, usual time, then we'll all go shopping for new clothes... Hinata-chan's treat." Naruto said.

The girls smiled happily and nodded. Naruto was usually to busy to doing any normal social things with them more than once a week, and any extra time was cherished. He wasn't against it, but he had special issues to deal with, both personal and family.

x

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A True Bloodline

Ch 10: Graduation Test

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I must apologize for the very long delay, various issues have beendistracting me longer than they should of, and I lost my focus for a while, but it's back now so i hope to be able to update more fics in the next 5 weeks. Please Read and Review, and thank you for your patience.

===Jan 5, 8:05 PM, Academy, Homeroom, Naruto: Age 12===

"Now that everyone is here, including our holdovers from last year, we can start the graduation test, which I know everyone has heard will be new this year. The new Final Exam was created to help weed out those not meant for shinobi life sooner, instead of in the field where they might be killed. Several new fields have also been created for those with the skills, but not the right... qualities, for field work. Everyone gather your things and report to the Courtyard in 10 minutes, the final test will be held in the Park, which is closed for this purpose." Iruka said.

"But Konoha Park is almost 2 square miles!" A girl said.

"Correct, and we'll need it. Dismissed." Iruka said.

===8:30 AM, North-West Corner, Konoha Park===

Naruto looked at the gathered Jonin standing with Iruka, all of which he knew, some more than others. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kouseki Fujino, and someone he didn't expect to see at the Final Exam, Anko Mitarashi.

"The Final Exam is in 4 parts, for part 1 you'll be divided into 10 teams of 3, but I'm not going to chose the teams... only the team Captains." Iruka said then smiled at their reactions. "Those Captains are as follows, from Team 10 down to Team 1, step forward when your name is called. Neji Hyuuga... Shikamaru Nara... Kiba Inuzuka... Naruto Namikaze... Machi Tomo..."

Naruto wasn't surprised his name was called, he was the top student at the Academy. He walked out to the growing small group and took his place in line. Finally the last name was called, Ami Kentoru, Sakura's former bully.

===8:43 AM===

"Teams 1 to 5 have your maps and mission, but you won't know which Jonin you're facing until you reach them... and just to keep you on your toes there are a few surprises." Iruka said and paused when Anko let out a sadistic laugh that made many of them nervous. "Remember the rules..." Iruka said giving Naruto and his girls a subtle glare not to use their, 'special' abilities as they weren't common knowledge. "And do your best. You have 2 hours... Begin!" Iruka said and watched Neji's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's, Naruto's and Machi's teams dash off, mentally wishing the 5 boys good luck.

===8:51 AM, North-East Section===

"Okay Hinata-chan, scan the area. Who are we facing and where are they?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakuugan. "The map said our target is East of here... hmm, ah. It looks like Yamato-san has been helping, there's a 2 story house, but I don't see any nails, and the style is his. The Jonin is..." Hinata said then smiled and gave a short perverted giggle.

"Who is it Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked, curious and a little excited by her reaction.

Hinata deactivated her Byakuugan. "Kurenai-chan."

"Hinata, you know you promised not to use what you know about her... and you know Anko-chan won't break her promise to me by helping us in any way." Naruto said firmly.

"But I just have to..." Hinata said.

"No." Naruto interrupted powerfully.

Hinata flinched. "I'm sorry... I can't do that to Kurenai-chan. I'm going to be a kunoichi, I have to keep my professional and private life separate." Hinata said and bowed her head to Naruto.

Naruto lifted her head with a finger under her chin and kissed her. "I know what's bothering you Hinata... I'll help you with it tonight."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. So what's the plan?" Hinata said.

"Since our mission is to reach Kurenai, and we know she'll have multiple Genjutsu traps set up for us, it should be easy, even without using our special abilities. I can smell her and Hinata should be able to see through the Genjutsu as I doubt she'll use anything above C-Rank. I can break any we run into."

Tenten swallowed the small lump in her throat. "I'll disarm any physical traps... just stay close okay... Kurenai knows my weakness is her strength. She could literally make me do anything she wanted with Genjutsu."

"Don't worry, just stay with Hinata... if needed she can free you, or knock you out if she has to." Naruto said.

Tenten hugged Hinata. "Keep me safe... and at the party the first pussy I do is yours, I promise."

Hinata smiled. "Deal."

===South-East Section===

"I'm sure, he's in the trees on the other side of the clearing." Kiba said after sniffing the air.

"You're team leader, so what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

Kiba thought a minute. "You won't like it... but to get Kakashi's flag we have to beat him or trap him."

"We know that Kiba... just tell us why we won't like it." Ino said firmly, but she had an idea where this was going.

Kiba gave them a big, 'please don't kill me' smile. "Well, since this is Kakashi, we need to..."

Akamaru whimpered in fear when Kiba got to the girls part of the plan and they glared at his Master.

===8:58 AM, Kakashi's Clearing===

Ino and Sakura walked into the clearing holding hands, Sakura's right in Ino's left. Both were walking very sexy, finally they stopped about 20' from a stunned Kakashi, the reason... Sakura's shirt was straining to contain a fat set of at least E cups, her large nipple tenting her shirt, and Ino's top was stretched tight over a firm set of, at least F cups, her hard nipples also tenting her top. They turned to each other. "I don't mind kissing you in public, but even I'm against a public peep show. We better pass or I'm kicking Kiba's balls up into his neck." Ino whispered to Sakura before she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I kinda like it... I just wish these tits were real." Sakura whispered after briefly breaking the kiss, then moved her hands to Ino's chest and began rubbing ad squeezing her breasts.

'_Sakura-chan... you little slut._' Ino thought happily at the new insight into her girlfriend. "Is it working, he staring at us?" Ino asked quietly, her back mostly to Kakashi.

"Mm hmm." Sakura replied while kissing Ino.

A few moments later Kiba attacked from Kakashi's left side, making him jump to dodge, but he didn't stop watching the girls make out. Kiba made a few more attacks, then stopped and smiled. "You can stop, we won." Kiba yelled.

The girls 'poofed' and when the smoke cleared were normal again.

"What do you mean you won?" Kakashi asked curiously, but a little sad the show was over.

Kiba pointed to the tree Kakashi had been leaning against.

Kakashi turned around... and saw Akamaru sitting there, tail wagging, a red flag in his mouth. "Damn... I can't believe I fell for that trick. Congratulations... and I strongly suggest you 3 keep this to yourselves... or else."

All 3 nodded immediately, Kakashi was not someone to fool with. The girls knew this very well. Even in full vampire form, they were no match for Kakashi in a real fight. Ino had tried to prank him when she was sure he was asleep... when Ino found herself suddenly getting intimate with the edge of a kunai... she crossed Kakashi off her prank list.

===8:59 AM, Kurenai's Test===

Standing back from the battle, Tenten saw Kurenai dodge Naruto's punch, then toss him by his arm, spin around in time to send Hinata flying with a side kick, the moment it landed she pulled her new bolas from her weapon pouch with her right, as she launched a smoke bomb with her left, and not a second after the smoke hid her, she threw them with everything she had at Kurenai.

Her Byakuugan active, Hinata saw Kurenai get wrapped by Tenten's bolas, but she knew it wouldn't hold her long, even if Kurenai was holding back. Pushing through the aches in most of her body Hinata leapt to her feet, dashed in at top speed and secured her target. "I GOT IT!" Hinata yelled happily.

A few moments later the smoke cleared and Naruto smiled. Hinata was holding the tag Kurenai was protecting. "Sorry Kurenai, we win." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai sighed and half smiled. "Then would you take this off me so I don't have to cut it off."

"My bolas or your dress Kurenai-chan?" Tenten said with a perverted smile.

===9:18===

They'd just found the building a few minutes ago, and were halfway across the room to Kurenai when he found himself in a forest. While he didn't know how to Genjutsu, he didn't need to know either. Kiba sniffed the air, he could smell Ino still near the right wall, Sakura near the left, and Kurenai next to the far wall where her ribbon was. He could find Kurenai easily, but not the ribbon, and the girls were helpless. Akamaru barked and tipped.

Kiba looked at his dog in his coat. "You sure buddy?" Akamaru barked his confirmation. "Okay, I just hope she forgives us... do it." Kiba whispered and let Akamaru quietly slip out of his coat. "Ino, Sakura... if you can hear me, keep moving forward." Kiba exclaimed, his nose still tracking Akamaru.

Kiba knew Kurenai was16-20 feet in front of him holding the Genjutsu, and he hoped, had her full attention focused on him, Ino and Sakura, and didn't see Akamaru silently creeping along the floor. It was one of the few shinobi skills he'd taught him... besides their Clan's fighting techniques. Then the Genjutsu suddenly dispelled, and his gut tightened at what he saw... and knew immediately what had happened.

Her bugged out, her arms dropped as she went to her knees... then Kurenai Yuuhi screamed in agony. The reason, she'd honestly forgotten about Akamaru and had been genuinely caught off guard... to her painful humiliation... as Akamaru was currently biting her, hard, between her legs.

Grab her arms...NOW!" Kiba ordered, wanting to end this as fast as possible. He saw Ino and Sakura glance at him, and as if reading his mind they nodded, rushed in and firmly twisted Kurenai's arms up behind her back. Kiba rushed in and grabbed the ribbon off the wall behind Kurenai. "I got it, let her go Akamaru!" Kiba commanded.

Akamaru immediately released his bite, followed by the girls a moment later. Kurenai grabbed her womanhood and fell to the floor on her left side.

Sakura immediately moved t Kurenai's legs. " Relax Kurenai, let me help you." Sakura sad in a calm, soothing voice and gently pulled Kurenai's legs apart as Kurenai moved her hands. A few moments later Sakura's hands were glowing green as she held them over the damaged area.

Akamaru barked and yipped at Kiba, sensing he'd done something wrong. "It's okay Akamaru, I'm not mad a you. We're both sorry Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru just focused on the strongest scent, his target was your arm... he just misjudged how far you were from him. You have my word as an Inuzuka I won't tell anyone about this."

"Me either." Sakura and Ino said together.

The rapidly diminishing pain allowed Kurenai to mostly regain her composure. "Thank you, but I'm partially to blame as well. I underestimated your teamwork and let my guard down." Kurenai said then glanced at Ino and Sakura, her expression signaling them her intent, both nodded subtly. "Kiba... after graduation Naruto is having a party..."

===11:32 PM, North-West Corner, Konoha Park===

"Hey Iruka0sensei, hope it's okay if we finish early." Naruto said as he walked into the clearing with Hinata and Tenten, both girls smiling.

Iruka glanced at his watch and waited a few moment for them to reach him. "You have the proof I assume?"

Naruto opened his belt pouch and removed the ribbons... then looked to his right.

A moment later Anko appeared, looking slightly disheveled. "Iruka, I..." Anko said, paused. glanced around then sighed. "Never mind."

Iruka took the 5 ribbons from Naruto, glanced at each then held up Anko's. "You won this fairly?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"He beat me fair and square... though his tactics were unorthodox, he didn't break any rules... or promises, and neither did I. Naruto sealed me this morning... can I have my power back Naruto-kun, I'd like to heal these bruises "

Naruto glanced at Iruka, who nodded a moment later and released Anko's vampire power.

A few moments later Anko moaned happily, almost sexually. "Ah, much better... and don't worry Iruka, I'll suppress it before I head back out. By the way... what do they get for my ribbon?"

"Besides extra credit... that's a surprise, Hokage-sama's contribution to the new Graduation Test." Iruka said.

Anko laughed, winked at Naruto then vanished.

"Any chance you'll tell me how you control her... because she still sends me up a wall sometimes." Iruka said.

"Sorry, family secret... besides, I have to let her have some fun occasionally." Naruto replied.

Iruka sighed softly as he shook his head slowly. Hinata and Tenten giggled, Naruto just smirked.

===12:03 PM, North-West Corner, Konoha Park===

Iruka checked his clipboard a final time then addressed the gathered teams. "I've checked your scores spoken with the Jonin, and I have good news and bad news. The good news first... the top 4 teams, in descending order, were Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru."

"I hate rushing... and we finished in time anyway." Shikamaru said tiredly.

Naruto chuckled softly, Ino laughed loudly.

"If I may continue..." Iruka said strongly, Ino stopped laughing and nodded. "Thank you. Unfortunately, 3 teams failed to collect all 4 tags, Teams 1, 3 and 4... under the new rules this means you all fail; however..." Iruka saw the 12 students go from sad to hopeful. "Team 1 managed to find Anko, and claim her tag. Anko was placed as a type of side mission, so claiming her tag is a bonus created specifically for this reason."

"So we pass?" Ami asked excitedly.

"If what Anko told me isn't a clever lie..." Iruka said and glanced back at Anko who smiled innocently. "Yes Ami, you Kasumi and Fuji all pass."

Fuji squealed happily, Ami an Kasumi just smiled proudly.

Naruto subtly looked Anko in her eyes a moment, then back to Iruka. His expression never changed.

Iruka looked at the other 2 teams he'd mentioned. "Unfortunately, I must fail Teams 3 and 4. If you still want to be shinobi you have 2 options. You can continue taking classes at the Academy and try again next year, or you can apply to another branch within the walls. You won't be doing missions outside of Konoha, but there are many fields that need skilled shinobi. See me tomorrow afternoon if this is what you want to do."

The 2 teams nodded their understanding.

"Congratulations to the rest of you... you're dismissed." Iruka said, then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"See ya at home Naruto." Anko said, waved, then vanished.

Hinata leaned in close to Naruto. "Do I need to have a private chat with Anko-chan?" She whispered.

Naruto turned his head slightly toward Hinata, and nodded subtly.

Hinata smiled.

===12:36 PM, Namikaze Mansion===

Naruto walked into his house followed by Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura. "Mom I'm home!" Naruto called out, then stopped a few moments later halfway across the Main Hall. "Hmm, I wonder if she he..."

Naruto was cut off mid word, moments later the girls were giggling loudly. The reason, Kushina Namikaze had scooped him up in a hug and was kissing him... what made this time different was 2 facts. She was kissing him very passionately on the lips... and she was stark naked.

Naruto's muffled noises got louder when she slipped her right arm between herself and Naruto, and firmly grabbed his big balls through his pants then broke the kiss. "Congratulations on becoming a Genin, Naruto-sama."

"She made Anko tell her... Anko's in her room Hinata, Anko said you'd want to talk to her. Sorry Naruto-kun, Kushina is still in charge so I couldn't stop her... I don't think she wants to wait for tonight." Tayuya said as she entered from the hallway, and stopped next to them.

""I can't Naruto-kun, come on, let me polish your katana," Kushina said with a perverted smile and licked her lips.

"I don't think she means the one on your back Naruto." Tenten said, smiling.

Naruto looked into his mother's eyes a moment, then sighed in defeat. "If it will keep you focused until the party when we can do this properly... I'll let you... polish my katana."

"It will... and I'm sorry I spoiled it for you, but I didn't give Anko a choice." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded. "Agreed. Hinata, go deal with Anko, you know what to do. The rest of you can relax. Put me down, your bedroom... now."

Kushina nodded and did as he said, then followed him toward the stairs.

x

End Chapter 10


End file.
